


Восходит скверная луна (Bad moon rising)

by manufuck



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manufuck/pseuds/manufuck
Summary: Под угрозой изгнания или смерти Азирафаэль должен пробраться через чужую землю, сражаясь со странной чумой. Вскоре он встречает темного незнакомца и узнает об охоте намного больше, чем ему хотелось.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Привет, Кроули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad moon rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686904) by [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Азирафаэль частично принадлежит вселенной Darksouls.  
> Вам не нужно знать лор Bloodborne и Darksouls, чтобы читать этот фик.  
> Примечания переводчицы:  
> чекайте инсту автора или вы мне не друзья

«Я не хочу никого убивать», - было теми словами, что крутились в голове Азирафаэля с тех пор, как он попал сюда. Он был изгнан с земель далеко на юге, а местные же напоминали ему об этом при любом удобном случае, будто и для них были причины изгнать его из-за уже своих странных обычаев. Он мог понять эти причины там, дома, но здесь? Здесь не было никого с таким же ужасным бременем, что у него. У них нет оснований отвергать его.  
Он здесь чтобы найти лекарство от заразы, что начала подступать к его родным землям. Там хватает своих проблем, и, конечно, нет никакой нужды добавлять еще одну в виде такой опасности с севера. Всем известно, что это бедствие берет свое начало в этих местах, темная магия и ритуалы, что превращают людей в зверей.  
Но он не хочет никого убивать! Однако это именно то, что, по-видимому, хотел от него Габриэль. По его расплывчатым формулировкам было понятно, что под «излечением» он готов принять многое. Болезнь распространялась через кровь, так что Азирафаэль думал, что от него требуется основать клинику и организовать исследования. Но нет. Ничего из этого они не приказали. Вместо этого он получил пропитанный воском плащ и извергающий пламя меч. Именно с этим они направили его на север «решать проблему».  
Людям на этих грязных и мрачных улицах он не нравился, и единственным утешением, что он нашел был этот бар. Он не нуждался в отдыхе, не так как другие, но он все еще нуждался в обычном человеческом взаимодействии, обмене остротами, об-ще-нии.  
«Я всего лишь человек, на что я могу надеяться в одиночку?» - он сверлил напиток в стакане, что чуть ранее заказал, размышляя, пригодно это для питья или нет. В момент, когда он все же поднес стакан к губам…  
«Я бы это не пил,» - произнес кто-то мягким голосом позади.  
Обернувшись Азирафаэль увидел высокого, но тощего мужчину. Черная навощенная накидка на его плечах отливала на подоле засохшими каплями крови. Его лицо было скрыто птичьей маской, оставляющей непокрытым его рот, скрывая глаза. Он был отвратителен. И он был единственным человеком по своей воле заговорившим с Азирафаэлем с тех пор, как он прибыл в эти земли.  
«Кто ты такой? – спросил Азирафаэль, отодвигая от себя напиток, - «кто ты такой, чтобы указывать мне что пить, а что нет?»  
«Они добавляют туда кровь». Фигура приблизилась и указала на стакан. Азирафаэль узнал легкий западный акцент. Еще один чужеземец, как и он, значит. «В напитки, то есть. Это кровь.»  
Азирафаэль тут же скривился. «Зачем?» Он отодвинул стакан еще дальше то себя.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся и присел рядом с ним. «Я знал, что ты Хороший человек, как только кинул на тебя взгляд. Эти дикари не понимают, что в крови вся проблема.»  
«Что ж, это просто ужасная антисанитария, вот что это. Пить кровь, как грязно. Я слышал об обрядах и инъекциях, но все же…» Азирафаэля передернуло от мысли сколько он уже поглотил такого в течении своего «путешествия». Он должно быть счастливчик что из стольких мест его просто прогоняли, тогда он бы съел еще больше. И все же, не то чтобы это как-то сильно могло на него повлилять.  
Незнакомец тем временем разглядывал его напоминающую крылья одежду мягкой палитры цветов. «Более чем антисанитария… - ответил черный человек, - это черная магия. Ты поступишь мудро, если будешь остерегаться крови.»  
«Верно, отвратительно»  
«Я говорю, что тебе следует бояться этого по более существенный причине, чем то, что это отвратительно!»  
«Но все же»  
«Ага, да, да. Так и есть». Мужчина рассмеялся снова. «Могу узнать твое имя?»  
«Ты первый,» - опасливо ответил Азирафаэль.  
Незнакомец немного отклонился, и, если бы Азирафаэль мог видеть его лицо, он бы сказал, что его оценивают.  
«Кроули.»  
«О, оно тематическое? С этой перьевой вороньей накидкой и маской с клювом. Очень мило» - сказал Азирафаэль искренне.  
Кроули нахмурился явно не попавшему в цель комментарию: «О, ты льстишь мне, ангел. Боюсь, что ты слишком добр для мест подобных этому».  
Азирафаэль поначалу смутился от такого обращения, прежде чем вспомнить, что его собственная накидка была в форме крыльев на спине. С этим нагромождением белого и бежевого он должно быть выглядит… церковно. «Азирафаэль - ответил он наконец, - А ты не знаешь ни меня, ни ради какой цели я здесь. Я могу быть добр, но я здесь все еще по заданию, и оно не имеет к доброте никакого отношения.» Он вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.  
Кроули взглянул на него и повел рукой, прося продолжать: «И что это?»  
«О чем ты?»  
«Какова твоя цель, Азирафаэль, почему ты здесь?»  
Азирафаэль не ожидал такого интереса. «Я здесь для поиска лекарства. Либо найти его, либо сделать. И не смогу вернуться домой пока не закончу.»  
Кроули нахмурился. «Азирафаэль, мне не хочется портить твое определение доброты, но у тебя именно такое стремление. Однако…лекарства от этого не существует.»  
Несмотря на рассказ Кроули о монстрах, не смотря на само положение Азирафаэля, он все еще был уверен. «Знаю, знаю! Меня отправили в ссылку именно поэтому. Я ведь член духовенства, я не держал в руках меча со времен буйной молодости! Лучше бы почитал книжку, честное слово.»  
Кроули странно посмотрел на него, будто вообще не понимал, о чем говорит Азирафаэль. «…Ты ведь знаешь об охоте, правда?»  
«Нет, не то чтобы.»  
«Ну, Азирафаэль. Охота началась. Сегодня кровавая луна. И тебе лучше не выходить наружу.»  
«А где мне оставаться? Никакая гостиница меня не примет. Это чертово чудо, что меня пустили в этот бар.»  
Кроули дернулся, будто прикусил себе щеку. Азирафаэль мельком заметил насколько чертовски острыми кажутся его зубы. «Тогда идем со мной. Я принимаю участие в охоте, но тебе все же будет безопаснее со мной, чем одному.»  
«Так, минуточку! Я никуда с тобой не пойду!» - воскликнул Азирафаэль.  
Кроули приблизился ближе: «Где ты тогда намерен остаться, когда бар закроют?»  
Главной проблемой в поиске возражений было то, что Кроули казался вполне приятным компаньоном. Азирафаэль пробормотал что-то в возмущении, так и не найдя ни одного. «Ладно, конечно, чудно, не то чтобы у меня были планы, но… что из себя представляет охота? Тебе придется рассказать во что я ввязываюсь. А также, почему, черт возьми, ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?»  
«Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной потому, что ты первый, кто просто говорит со мной, а не игнорирует, кричит или гонит от себя, как делают это местные.» Кроули указал Азирафаэлю головой сторону выхода из бара. «Охота это… Что ж, давай начнем с начала. Так. Мы в центре Ярнама, где люди превращаются в монстров из-за заразы в крови. Но! - он широко раскинул руки и немного крутанулся, - Как ты можешь заметить, тварями мы не окружены.»  
«Полагаю, так и есть» - поддакнул Азирафаэль.  
«Народец вроде меня, эээ, нет, давай не об этом. Давай начнем с церкви. Местное духовенство нанимает людей, чтобы они «позаботились» о тварях. Почему, между прочим, ты сюда и сослан. Полагаю, что твоя и здешняя церкви заключили сделку по привлечению охотников со стороны, что кстати весьма нестандартно.»  
Азирафаэль что-то такое и подозревал, но никак не прокомментировал.  
Не дождавшись ответной реплики Кроули продолжил: «Та-а-ак, ты можешь… хм. Конечно, здесь много людей, слоняющихся вокруг и покрытых кровью. Много чего плохого может случится в такой обстановке. И именно здесь в игру вступаю я.»  
«Ты… охотишься на людей?»  
«Они больше не люди. Зверь - это только зверь, не важно насколько благородным был человек когда-то.»  
«Но они были и все еще есть люди! – вскричал Азирафаэль, - Ты убийца!»  
«Нет!» Кроули топнул ногой и быстро развернулся лицом к Азирафаэлю. «Если бы не такие, как я, то каждый горожанин уже давно бы сушил свои гнилые кости. Единственное, что ужаснее монстра, это монстр, который умеет пользования оружием. А у этих людей вполне достаточно проблем и без такой угрозы, нависающей над их головами.»  
Азирафаэль прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать что-то еще. Последнее что ему надо, это чтобы этот мужчина, предложивший ему помощь и безопасность, решил, что легче будет просто пырнуть его ножом и скинуть в сточную канаву. У него нет сил иметь дело еще и с этим.  
«И все же… - Кроули отступил и продолжил прогулку, - Этой ночью взойдет кровавая луна. Понятия не имею, что из этого выйдет, или почему это вообще происходит, но трансформация сегодня идет гораздо быстрее. Держись меня или… ты понял.»  
«Не думаю, что с этим будут проблемы,» - пробормотал Азирафаэль на выдохе. «Я не хочу никого убивать.»  
«Я и не прошу тебя убивать кого-либо. Я прошу оставаться на моей стороне. Убийствами займусь я» - и он сделал странную гримасу, которую Азирафаэль лишь позже прочел, как попытку подмигнуть с наполовину закрытым лицом.  
«Куда мы тогда направляемся?» - спросил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули сбавил ритм своего шага и обернулся к нему. «Ты знаешь, как этим пользоваться?» - указал он на меч.  
«К сожалению, да.»  
Кроули кивнул: «Следи за своей безопасностью, об остальном позабочусь я. А идем мы к соборной палате, может быть там ты найдешь что-то полезное. Не лекарство… но хоть что-то.»  
Азирафаэлю была знакома церковь, в конце-то концов. Раз его действительно послали сюда в качестве денежной сделки, тогда… что ж, он не хотел бы раскисать по поводу этой новости, если бы мог. «Ты сказал, что церковь спонсирует этих охотников?»  
«Да, я полагаю, что так.» Кроули заглянул за угол прежде чем повести их дальше по коридору.  
«И церковь также имеет отношение к крови, что и вызвала эту чуму изначально?»  
«Ммм, ага, думаю.»  
Азирафаэль нахмурился, не до конца понимая, что это значит, но осознавая, что ничего хорошего: «Значит, круг замыкается?»  
«Что ты имеешь в виду? Что они борются с проблемой, что сами себе и создали?» - спросил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль вздохнул. «Решение проблемы должно было бы включать в себя давать знать людям, что не стоит пить кровь и делать переливания при любой удобной ситуации.»  
Кроули ухмыльнулся: «Да? Звучишь достаточно самоуверенно.»  
«Думаю, я-» - Кроули прервал Азирафаэля выставив свою руку поперек его пути. Он почти запротестовал, пока не заметил наконец, почему Кроули его остановил. Там был человек, или частично им являлся. Азирафаэль имел отдаленное представление о монстрах, они были лишь концепцией в его сознании и в информационной среде вокруг него. Реальное знакомство с этим «ними» стало для него куда более душераздирающим. Теперь он понимал, как Кроули мог забыть, что они когда-то были людьми.  
Худшим было то, что зверь не делал ничего. Человек не стоит и не пялится на стену часами. Может твари не были людьми на столько, насколько до недавнего времени полагал Азирафаэль. Он наблюдал, как Кроули достает свое орудие из-за складок накидки: длинную трость с острыми выступами и жестким наконечником. Зверь обернулся, заметив их, и Азирафаэль закричал. До того, как он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение руки к его спине, он не осознавал, что сидит пригнувшись. Он убрал руки с глаз, только чтобы увидеть поверженное создание в расплывающейся луже крови на земле под ним. «О боже» - пролепетал он.  
«Ну же, - голос Кроули был напряжен, - Давай поднимем тебя на ноги.»  
Азирафаэль чувствовал себя разбитым, брызги крови на перьевом плаще Кроули и его ласковые руки на плечах не добавляли ему душевного спокойствия.  
«Это то, чем ты занимаешься?» - спросил он.  
«Эм, да, но бывает и хуже. Здесь все было не так плохо.» Кроули помог ему встать и продолжить путь. Азирафаэль тут же вцепился в свой меч и воспламенил, держа его прямо перед собой. Он не может позволить себе быть трусом. Он был здесь, нравится ему это или нет, и последним, кем он хотел бы быть, это обузой. «Это, ооо, какой странный меч, ангел.»  
«Странный в плохом или хорошем смысле? Мне его выдали в церкви. В той, откуда я пришел, не в местной, упаси небеса. Он на самом деле очень хорош, я полагаю, хоть технически я всего лишь монах.» Он не хотел заставлять Кроули беспокоиться, так что упростил предысторию: «Это святой меч. Призрачное пламя и всякое такое.»  
Сквозь маску было понятно, что Кроули усиленно о чем-то размышлял и собирался открыть рот, но остановился. «Я думаю, в нашем случае, в хорошем смысле странный. Я говорил ранее, что считаю тебя Хорошим человеком. В конце концов, я узнал твой наряд.»  
Азирафаэль на эти слова просиял: «Ты первый такой».  
Кроули фыркнул. «Я так же знаю, что ты такое.»  
Улыбка Азирафаэля слегка дрогнула. Последнее в чем он нуждался, так это в новых конфликтах. «Я-я не понимаю, о чем ты.»  
Кроули поманил его продолжить путь до их места назначения. «Церкви не отправляют Хороших людей на самоубийственные миссии. Что означает, что ты либо зануда, либо грешник. И что-то мне подсказывает, что скорее первое.»  
Азирафаэль глубоко с облегчением выдохнул: «У меня слава большого любителя сытных обедов и послеполуденных снов, однако по большей части ты прав, да.»  
Кроули усмехнулся ему и на этот раз эта зубастая острая улыбка зацепила взгляд Азирафаэля уже по другой причине. «С удовольствием послушал бы, если не возражаешь.»  
«Не часто такого словоохотливого типа, как я, просят рассказать о своей жизни, ты все еще уверен в своем решении, Кроули?»  
Кроули засмеялся снова, к удовольствию Азирафаэля. Видимо, он был единственным источником веселья для этого мужчины спустя долгое время. «Да, я хочу услышать, как ты умудрился так облажаться, что они сослали тебя прямо в ад. Все-таки, ты остался со мной.»  
«Ох, это…ну» - Азирафаэль никогда еще не смотрел на события в таком ключе.  
«Как насчет такого, ты рассказываешь свою историю, я свою. Не думаю, что это будет более странно, чем я, подцепляющий тебя в баре, и ты соглашающийся на все это. Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я такой, тебе хоть приходило в голову спросить?»  
Азирафаэль действительно даже не подумал об этом, и, когда Кроули указал на этот факт, он почувствовал намного больше причин для опасений. «Я-я полагаю ты прав.» Он замолчал и задумался над этой ситуацией.  
Территория, которую они пересекали, выглядела абсолютно разрушенной: сломанные доски, развалины преграждающие улицы, на которых, судя по виду, прошли либо бойни, либо восстания. Азирафаэлю попалась на глаза оставленная детская коляска, и ему потребовалась много сил чтобы не позволить себе взглянуть. Он знал, что исход проверки не понравится ему в любом случае.  
Они преодолевали столь много долгих восхождений, что его колени начали болеть. В конце концов, им открылся вид на весь город, и в острых лучах заходящего солнца Азирафаэль даже нашел его умиротворенным. Он заметил мост, который мог бы охватить своей длиной минимум два поля. И огромное неподвижное тело монстра прямо в его центре.  
Кроули прошагал к зверю, пихнул его и пожав плечами сказал: «Иногда получается и так. Чертовски большой засранец, полный этой дрянной крови. Не могу представить, что кто-то может такое заслужить.»  
Азирафаэль вглядывался в эти мертвые глаза, небрежно размышляя, кем мог быть этот человек. Может он тоже был Хорошим? Или не был? А может это и не было важно, и он бы предпочёл гнать эту мысль прочь. «Я сказал главному священнику, что нам не следует вступать в войну» - наконец произнес он.  
Кроули повернулся и взглянул на него: «Да?»  
Азирафаэль кивнул и отвернулся от тела зверя, поспевая за Кроули. «Поэтому я и сослан сюда. Габриэль хотел крестовый поход в доказательство силы Света. И я… я не мог примириться с этим.»  
«А, так ты поклоняешься Гвину?»  
Лицо Азирафаэля помрачнело: «Я этого никогда не говорил.»  
Кроули осмотрел с головы до ног, задерживаясь на одежде и мягко улыбнулся: «Конечно же нет.»  
Они шли в приятной тишине, но осознание, что Азирафаэль обречен в своей миссии, повисло между ними плотной стеной. Последние золотые лучи алого заката, начиная теряться между зданий, покрывали улицы длинными тенями. Азирафаэль сильнее ухватил свой меч, вглядываясь в них, готовый отреагировать на малейшее подозрительное шевеление.  
Улицы слегка изменялись. Таинственный и промозглый туман, исходящий из разгоряченных канализационных люков, окутывал их пеленой. Азирафаэль прикрывался рукой, проходя мимо них, стараясь не дышать.  
Они минули столько тел, столько разрушений, и ни одного живого существа, не считая их самих. Азирафаэль не понимал, как ему посчастливилось идти не по одной из таких дорог по пути в этот город. Он еще не видал разгрома такого масштаба, и все с новыми бесчинствами на своем пути он крепче сжимал свой меч.  
После еще одного изматывающего подъема и другого короткого моста за плечами, перед ними растянулось огромное кладбище, изломанное и перекошенное так, как никакому человеку не по силам сделать. Новое ужасное звериное тело лежало там меж надгробий.  
«Ты уверен, что мы идем правильным путем?» - спросил Азирафаэль.  
«К сожалению, да» - ответил Кроули. «Шшш-» он резко пригнулся и подтащил Азирафаэля за собой. «Что такое?»  
Перед ними земля, казалось, зашевелилась. Маленькие углубления прошили всю площадь и взрыли землю словно кроты. Азирафаэль видел, как белая желеобразная слизь просачивается сквозь землю.  
Оно будто выстраивалось в какую-то форму, как не может ни один неодушевлённый предмет, распространяя зловоние гнили и плесени. Азирафаэль обнаружил себя зачарованно наблюдающим за этими копошениями.  
Это не было похоже на тех монстров, что они уже встречали. И это существо буром прорывалось в разум Азирафаэля. Посмотри на него и почувствуй отчаяние. Посмотри на него и зарыдай. Он силой оторвал свой взгляд он существа и приказал себе не поддаваться, невзирая на безумие, что оно распространяло на него.  
У Кроули, похоже, все шло ужасно. Азирафаэль мог видеть дорожки слез, текущие из-под маски. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от монстра. Его прерывистое дыхание стало перерастать во всепоглощающий приступ паники. Посмотри на него и познай страх.  
Азирафаэль знал, что пора действовать. Он должен позаботиться об этом, чем бы оно, черт возьми, ни было. Они дали ему меч, чтобы он смертельно пострадал. Но это все еще был его меч, для него, и он больше не будет трусить.  
Он высунулся из-за надгробия, за которым они прятались, подбираясь к чудовищу слева. Быстрыми порхающими движениями пламя распространилось по лезвию, извергая электрические разряды, огонь и свет на встречу существу. Оно же ответило неподдающейся осознанию Азирафаэля быстротой. Это был вихрь извивающейся гнили и плоти. Потом по нему ударил смрад, непреодолимая вонь, когда существо закрутилось в его сторону.  
Он сильнее сжал меч и дал своим боевым навыкам взять верх. Его не учили как сражаться с монстрами, но в какой-то момент своей жизни он был стражем. Он знал, как пользоваться мечом, невзирая на то, как он этому противился.  
Он завяз внутри вязкой гнили и выпустил электрические молнии, наблюдая, как они прошивают монстра насквозь.  
Затем, о, благословение, Кроули наконец присоединился. Он очнулся от кратковременного безумия, так захватившего его, и погрузил свою трость глубоко в другую сторону существа, широко размахиваясь и разрывая массивную дыру в нем.  
В медленно погасающем сиянии пламени своего меча Азирафаэль чувствовал, как гниль покрывает его руки и ноги, принося ужасающее по боли жжение и вырывая крики из его горла.  
Он упал, ошеломленный ощущениями, полностью покрытый этой проклятой слизью. Кроули не отступал, продолжая стремительно шинковать существо, наносить резкие режущие удары по тылу, пока Азирафаэль восстанавливал свое дыхание. Он высвободил последние электрические всполохи молний.  
И затем, так же быстро, как и в начале, гниль отступила прочь, вплавляясь в грязь и грунт, уничтожая все растения на своем пути.  
Азирафаэль тяжело втянул воздух. О, благословенный воздух. Он смотрел на Кроули, как он чем-то ударил себя по бедру. Азирафаэль сел на землю и задержал дыхание перед тем, как взглянуть уже на себя. Он был покрыт ожогами. Кислота монстра миновала его одежду, но проело его кожу до основания в нескольких местах. Рукам досталось больше всего. Их покрывали волдыри и кратеры отсутствующей плоти, он мог чувствовать ожоги по всей коже его шеи и в местах, где скверная сущность коснулась его.  
Азирафаэль закусил губу и попытался игнорировать боль. У него есть кое-что для подобных случаев. Он потянулся к своему поясу и вынул маленький золотистый флакон. Его внеземное сияние было мягким, как напоминание обо всем хорошем, что есть в этом ужасном мире.  
Он быстро поглотил содержимое, позволяя магии заполнить его сломленное тело и восстановить кожу. Он не понимал, что Кроули следит за ним, пока его взгляд не встретился в вороньей маской.  
Он усмехнулся Кроули, и тот оскалился в ответ: «Хорошая работа, ангел.» Он молча помог Азирафаэлю подняться, мягко поддерживая его за спину, пока они не замерли напротив места, где существо исчезло. «Оно загрязнило всю местность. Почва прогнила.» Что-то лежало там, и Кроули поднял это, отшвыривая все лишнее от предмета в его руках.  
«Все-таки это кладбище» - ответил Азирафаэль. «Не то, чтобы кто-то планировал сажать здесь зерновые культуры»  
Кроули снова усмехнулся ему и замер, протягивая Азирафаэлю что-то в руках. «Да, полагаю, что не собирались»  
Это была корона из тяжелого метала, потускневшая и ржавая. Азирафаэль, пожав плечами, просто взял и одел ее себе на голову. «В конце концов, мне достался хотя бы сувенир, да?»  
Кроули одарил его довольной продолжительной улыбкой: «Тебе идет.»  
И они продолжили путь в сторону городских построек, минуя разворочённое кладбище.  
«Как на счет меня тогда?» - нарушил тишину Кроули. «Ты должно быть заинтересован в моей истории, с тех пор как нас прервали.»  
«Я не был, до тех пор, пока ты не заметил, что мне не стоило быть таким доверчивым. И теперь я действительно тебе не доверяю» - шутливо ответил Азирафаэль. Он, пожалуй, доверял Кроули больше чем кому-либо.  
Кроули лающе рассмеялся на это Его наслаждение компанией Азирафаэля снова возросло. «Я не причиню тебе зла, но тебе стоит доверять мне не больше, чем и любому другому незнакомцу. Так что, дело твое.»  
«Тогда расскажи мне о себе, Кроули. Как ты оказался в этом аду?»  
«Что ж, Азирафаэль, я рад что ты спросил. Я здесь потому, что думаю, что состою в культе, и выполняю их задание.»  
«Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты либо в культе, либо нет!»  
«Ну, это именно вся их фишка, разве нет? Ты присоединяешься к ним, как маленький дерьмовый отброс, в итоге ты окружен друзьями и обретаешь семью, которые любят тебя и желают только лучшего. И внезапно, ты выряжен как ворона, убиваешь липкую жижу и собираешь заблудшие души. Поверь, это не то место, где я желал оказаться. В смысле, я рад что не валяюсь мертвый в какой-то канаве, покрытый своей собственной наркотической рвотой, но все равно, не то что бы жизнь, что я имею сейчас намного лучше».  
Азирафаэль чувствовал, как бледнеет от накативших переживаний: «Что случится, если… ты откажешься от миссии?»  
«Тогда вернусь на самое дно, разве нет?» - отвечал Кроули. «Всегда вроде знал, что это было только видимостью, но было приятно притвориться, что все хорошо.»  
«Ты можешь уйти со мной на юг! Ты не обязан возвращаться туда!»  
Кроули остановился и вздохнул: «Азирафаэль, ты знаешь, что не могу.»  
«Почему?»  
Кроули вздохнул снова и почесал голову. «Потому что, когда я говорил, что знаю кто ты такой, я был серьезен. Я знаю, что ты такое. Ты уже мертв. Я не могу пойти с тобой.»  
Азирафаэль испуганно отступил от него.  
Кроули заговорил снова: «Существа вроде тебя… не встречаются здесь. Темная магия, что исцелила, тебя полностью за гранью моих познаний и опыта. Мы не можем друг другу доверять.»  
«Тогда почему ты помогаешь мне?» - спросил Азирафаэль голосом, предающим его выдержку. Его руки начало потряхивать, и он притянул их ближе к телу, обхватывая себя.  
«Потому что, несмотря на все, что я тебе сказал, я не считаю тебя злом» - ответил Кроули, повернувшись к нему.  
Азирафаэль опустил взгляд вниз: «Ты может быть первый такой».  
Кроули поднял руку и снял с себя маску.  
Это были глаза монстра. Желто-золотые, с черным щелями зрачков посередине. Темная чешуя покрывала его скулы и Азирафаэль заметил, что она же покрывает и тыльную сторону ладоней, когда Кроули снял перчатки. Зверь. Монстр.  
Но эти глаза. Эти глаза вглядывались в него с таким чувством, какое он раньше не испытывал.  
Кроули осторожно начал: «Ты говорил, что думаешь, звери все еще люди. Я говорил, что монстр это всего лишь монстр. Помнишь, что ты мне ответил?»  
«Они все еще люди. Где-то глубоко внутри.»  
«Никто здесь так не считает, так что это многое значит. Особенно исходящее от такого, как ты. Уверен, тебе приходилось волноваться за свои моральные устои и существование больше, чем мне когда-либо».  
Азирафаэль высвободил свои руки, не зная, как подступиться: «Как ты можешь вообще быть уверенным, что я… ты знаешь.»  
«Твои глаза, вообще-то.» Кроули улыбнулся и вернул маску на лицо. «Ты проделал отличную работу по имитации жизни. Но твои глаза мертвы.»  
«И ты все еще думаешь, что я человек?»  
«Ага, я не был неправ называя тебя хорошим. Думаю, ты более человечен, чем остальные, - Кроули повернулся и зашагал дальше, - Но я не могу пойти с тобой.»  
Азирафаэль с грустью кивнул: «Понимаю.»  
«Кстати говоря, Азирафаэль. Эм. Если я нападу на тебя в какой-то момент, ты бы лучше убил меня для своей же пользы.»  
Азирафаэль рассмеялся впервые с тех пор, как они познакомились. «Не думаю, что это станет проблемой. Ты можешь причинить боль, но не убить того, кто уже мертв. Я ведь не полый. Понадобиться что-то посущественнее трости, чтобы устранить меня.»  
Кроули оглядел его, старательно пытаясь соединить информацию вместе: «Че?»  
«А, не беспокойся об этом. Ты ведь будешь хорошим зверенышем, да?» - он сделал паузу, раздумывая над его словами. «Как тебя поразила эта чума? Те не выглядишь так, будто вот-вот превратишься в какого-нибудь оборотня.»  
«Говоря на чистоту, я делал все тоже, что и ты. Пришел в город, пропустил пару стаканчиков в баре. Занялся охотой и убийствами без должной защиты, не понимал, чем именно занимаюсь. Осознал все быстро, как и ты, но поздно, успел все похерить» - Кроули напряженно улыбнулся.  
«Но… чешуя?»  
«А, об этом не имею ни малейшего понятия. Некоторые… - он вдохнул, - Некоторые люди просто трансформируются в разное. Не знаю почему. Не знаю, как. По-видимому, я собираюсь стать прямо-таки злющим гадом, но… в итоге оно замедлилось. Я давно уже так выгляжу, не меняясь.»  
«Может оно остановилось как раз вовремя.»  
«Хотелось бы верить.» Кроули убежденным не выглядел. «Если ты действительно ищешь способ лечения этого, то я могу ассистировать тебе.»  
«Надеюсь, что все получится. Либо найду лекарство, либо умру пытаясь. И я предпочел бы не умирать, этому явно бы предшествовала огромная череда нелепостей.»  
«А если ты просто уйдешь?»  
Азирафаэль вздохнул и обошел очередные обломки: «Не знаю. Если вернусь домой с пустыми руками, они посадят меня в тюрьму, а если просто убегу… ну,» - он задумался. «Было бы проще убежать, конечно. Но Они найдут меня. Они всегда находят беглецов.»


	2. Корона

Азирафаэль почесал голову там, где на ней сидела корона и сказал: «Так, ты думаешь, во всем нужно винить луну?»   
«…Может быть,» - ответил Кроули, взбираясь по обвалившемуся куску стены. Он обернулся, чтобы помочь вскарабкаться Азирафаэлю. «Звучит по-дурацки, когда ты сказал это вслух. Будто она все и вызвала, глупо. Пфф, лунная болезнь.»   
Азирафаэль принял руку помощи и наконец одолел подъем. «Не-не то, чтобы вызвала. Сомневаюсь, что луна такая поразмыслила и сказала: «хмм, почему бы сегодня не заставить этих людишек страдать», ну, ты понял» - он коротко выдохнул. «Но ты упоминал, что луна… как-то связана с этим.»   
Кроули фыркнул: «Я просто сказал, что все становится хуже, когда она становится такой всей из себя алой и пугающей. Ничего больше не могу добавить». Он выпустил руку Азирафаэля и первым продолжил путь, разведывая их маршрут. «Я по факту вообще больше ничего не знаю, кроме того, что зараза распространяется через кровь».   
«Ага, я тоже», - быстро нагонял его Азирафаэль. «Мы оба понимаем, что моя миссия сама по себе достаточно расплывчата и недостижима, но… все равно, спасибо за твою помощь.»   
Кроули бросил взгляд из-за плеча, и, если бы его лицо не было закрыто, Азирафаэль мог с уверенностью сказать, что он был удивлен этой благодарностью. «Ах, ну… не за что», - он слегка выпятил челюсть и остановился, давая Азирафаэлю время поравняться с ним. «Когда ты говорил о заточении в тюрьму, если не решишь проблему, ты был серьезен?»   
Легкая усмешка на лице Азирафаэля сразу же сползла: «Да. Им придется сначала поймать меня, но думаю у них вполне есть на это время. Они - и когда я говорю «они», имею в виду лидеров своей церкви, не каких-то абстрактных «их», - они выслали меня сюда в качестве меры наказания, и, вероятно, уведомили местную церковь о моей новой роли убийцы монстров, вместо того, чтобы дать знать мне. Они не очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы помочь кому бы то ни было тут, ты понимаешь.»   
«Ммм?» - Кроули дал знать, что слушает, пока пытался решить, в каком направлении им стоит двигаться.   
«Все чего они добиваются – не дать чуме распространиться на юг. У них даже есть врачи, работающие над этим, вполне квалифицированные и знающие свое дело люди, в отличии от меня! Я владею только самым общим понятием о болезнях и патогенах, как и все остальные. И они это знали, о, конечно, знали-»   
Кроули осторожно замедлился, придерживая и Азирафаэля тоже. Взмахнул рукой. «Продолжай, но по-тише», - пробормотал он.   
Азирафаэль снова потянулся почесать голову: «Не знаю, что будет, если они решат проблему вперед меня, или если еще кто-то третий преуспеет. Однако, не похоже, что в Ярнаме достаточно обученные врачи. Черт, я даже не знаю, как правильно перевязать рану, знаешь? Все, что мне по силам, это хлебнуть эстус, и у-у-х, вот он я, целехонький. Заполни мое тело огнем, и все такое.»   
Кроули вообще не обращал на него внимания. Шагал подле края пропасти и всматривался в отвратительный канализационный коллектор: «Ангел, думаю, нам придется спуститься туда.»   
«О, нет, конечно нам не надо» - с издевкой ответил Азирафаэль. «Тут целый город, а ты предлагаешь мне прогуляться по сточным канавам? Нам прекрасно известно, что чума распространяется по жидкостям тела!»   
Кроули поморщился и обернулся к нему: «Все пути заблокированы.» Он указал на развалины, которые они только что миновали: «Я правда пытался отыскать другой маршрут… Так что, нам придется спуститься и проложить его под землей.»   
Азирафаэль обернулся и отчаянно переспросил: «Ты уверен?»   
«Ведешь себя так, будто я сам горю желанием прогуляться по этим дерьмовым стокам. Я бы предложил крыши, но не похоже, что тебе это будет под силу. Без обид.»   
«Имеешь в виду, прыгать с крыши на крышу?»   
Кроули ухмыльнулся: «Ага. У меня длинные ноги.»   
Азирафаэль хмуро осмотрел себя: «Если честно, понятия не имею, как бы я с этим справился. Но, серьезно? Канализация?»   
Кроули кивнул: «Похоже, единственный вариант.»   
Азирафаэль позволил себе издать жалкий скулеж, но все равно встал рядом с Кроули: «Что ж, как мы собираемся спуститься?»   
«Помнишь, как я говорил тебе, что не стоит мне доверять?» - спросил Кроули, подходя ближе.   
Взгляд Азирафаэля быстро метнулся на него. «Д-да?» - эта близость вызвала небольшую заминку в его дыхании.   
«Нужно, чтобы сейчас ты мне все же доверился. Потому что тебе это не понравится», - сказал Кроули и, прежде чем Азирафаэль осознал, руки схватили его, и вот они с чудовищной, явно нечеловеческой скоростью уже кидаются вниз.   
Азирафаэль смог выдавить крик, только когда Кроули оттолкнулся от первой балки. Он чувствовал, как отчаянно его руки прижимаются к груди Кроули, ощущал у лица перья его восковой накидки пока они летели. Он снова не сдержал вопль, когда наконец они достигли дна.   
«Кроули!» - закричал Азирафаэль. «Какого хуя?!»   
Кроули нервно рассмеялся и опустил Азирафаэля на ноги. Он никак не отреагировал на то, как руки Азирафаэля замялись, и еще мгновение не выпускали его плащ из хватки.   
«Если бы я сказал, что мы собираемся прыгать, ты бы сказал нет.»   
«Это не значит, что надо подхватить меня, и все равно прыгнуть! Что с тобой не так?»   
Кроули ответил лишь дерзкой усмешкой и продолжил путь по канализации. Здесь было неглубоко, но Азирафаэль все еще не горел желанием последовать за ним по этому промозглому коридору.   
Он вынул свой меч и зажег пламя, давая ему освещать их путь.   
Азирафаэль пытался игнорировать смрад, исходящий от вод и проплывающих мимо них абсолютно-точно-мертвых созданий. Он понимал, что лучше слишком много об этом не думать, иначе его решимость исчезнет. Будучи стражем, он учился стойко переносить страдания и лишения. Как раз для подобных ситуаций.   
«Знаешь, я тут подумал, - спустя какое-то время начал Кроули, - нам нужно найти безопасное место и сделать короткий привал.»   
Азирафаэль насторожился и поднял растерянный взгляд, нагоняя своего партнера: «Что ты имеешь в виду?»   
«Здесь нет монстров.»   
«К счастью. И если ты тут предлагаешь разбить лагерь в канализации, то я лучше сразу покину тебя» - отшутился Азирафаэль.   
Кроули обернулся к нему, его губы были сжаты в тонкую тревожную линию. «Нет, я хочу сказать, что охотник побывал здесь. И я бы предпочел не пересекаться с такими в ночь охоты.»   
Холодок прошелся по спине Азирафаэля: «Они атакуют нас?»   
«Ну, по-разному. Нас двое, так что, если он один и с мозгами, мы в безопасности. У нас все-таки хорошая команда, ты и я.»   
Азирафаэль отвернулся, чтобы скрыть румянец на своих щеках. Хотя, не то чтобы Кроули мог заметить, с его то маской и мраком канализации в целом, - «Но это все-таки охотник. Значит монстры нам здесь не угрожают.»   
«Ага, ты то точно в безопасности», - ответил Кроули. «Кстати говоря, а ты способен заразиться? Со всей этой своей… мертвостью?»   
Азирафаэль размышлял над ответом, обходя очередное тело в воде. Его голова под короной опять начала зудеть, и он хорошенько зарылся рукой в волосы. «Знаешь, я не уверен? У меня то и кровеносной системы больше нет.»   
«Конечно есть. Я видел, как ты истекаешь кровью, когда мы надирали зад тому желе.»   
Азирафаэль усмехнулся: «Это-, хочу сказать… в этом теле есть кровь, да, но она не бежит по венам. Сердце не бьется, никакой, э-э-э, циркуляции. Я двигаюсь только на силе святого пламени.»   
Кроули медленно кивнул, на самом деле мало что понимая. «Так, ты не можешь заразиться. Никакой циркуляции – значит никакой болезни, правильно?»   
«Полагаю, что так. Хотя предпочел бы не проверять на практике. С меня достаточно и одного бедствия, другого не надо.»   
«Подожди, но почему же ты тогда дышишь?»   
«Что?»   
«Воздух, ты все еще его вдыхаешь. Почему?»   
«Думаю, потому что привык. Знаю, что это лишнее. Просто нравится. По той же причине я не оставил напитки ни тогда, ни сейчас», - Азирафаэль пожал плечами. «Никогда сильно не задумывался.»   
«Но, как ты умер?»   
Азирафаэль сердито на него посмотрел: «Слишком много вопросов. Мы тут обсуждали привал во время ночи охоты кажется?»   
«Ага, но мы не сможем это осуществить, пока не выберемся из канализации, м?»   
«Просто не думаю, что обязан отвечать на вопрос. Тебя не касается то, как я умер.»   
«Справедливо, ангел» - мягко отозвался Кроули, признавая поражение. Они продолжали путь в тишине около двадцати минут, пока Кроули не остановил их и указал на веревочную лестницу. «Наконец-то спасение.»   
«Ты собираешься и туда меня на руках потащить?» - нарушил свое молчание Азирафаэль, желая снова пошутить с Кроули.   
Кроули же удивленно развернулся к нему: «Хочешь?»   
«Что? Ох, нет. Нет, я- ты сделал это в начале, и я просто. Ох. Это была шутка. Боюсь у меня с приземлением все было не так удачно.» Он снова отвернулся, скрывая румянец, нервничая от того, что Кроули продолжал следить прямо за ним. «Все в порядке, не стоит.»   
Кроули откинул голову назад и залился лающим смехом в ответ на все заикания Азирафаэля: «Хорошо! Хорошо. Пошли тогда.»   
Азирафаэль первым взобрался по лестнице, высовывая голову наружу и оглядывая пустую улицу. Он был почти уверен, что Кроули продолжал за ним наблюдать все это время, но не понимал почему.   
Он снова огляделся, когда уже Кроули высунулся наружу, замечая, как быстро солнце скрылось, пока они прокладывали путь через стоки. Ночь была настолько непроходимо темна, что Азирафаэль с трудом различал крыши зданий. «Где мы?» - спросил он своего компаньона, когда тот наконец выбрался из люка.   
«Мы…» - Кроули завертелся, пытаясь узнать местность и определить где они. «Бля, я- я не знаю?...»   
Азирафаэль рассерженно глянул на него: «Что ж, мне надо, что бы ты поскорее узнал.»   
«Мы… Мы не делали никаких поворотов, я не понимаю.» Кроули почесал затылок: «Оно должно было идти по прямой и потом, агрх, ну ты понял, мы на месте.» Кроули сорвал свою шляпу чтобы в отчаянии вцепиться в свои волосы. «Мы просто должны были немного срезать путь. Но получается… что это значит?»   
Азирафаэль вздохнул и мягко положил руку на его грудь. Забрал шляпу из его нервной хватки, и водрузил ее обратно на беспорядочно обрамленную волосами голову. Азирафаэль заметил, что у них был чудесный оттенок красного, и отложил эту заметку далеко в свое сознание, чтобы вернуться поразмышлять позже. «Так, получается мы ушли слишком далеко. Можем поверхностно пройтись и повторить путь над канализацией, м? Или, ты говорил, что обычно используешь крыши. Может на них ты осмотришься и отыщешь нашу дорогу.»   
Кроули глубоко вздохнул и кивнул. Он глянул на канализационный люк и затем пошел к зданиям, которые окружали их. «Правильно. Да, ты прав. Точно.»   
Азирафаэль проследил за ним глазами, и хотел было его нагнать, как вдруг услышал быстро приближающиеся шаги со стороны.   
Его с такой силой отбросили к ближайшей стене, что он почувствовал, как что-то сломалось в его груди. Перед глазами все стало красным от шока и боли, он не мог пошевелиться. Он хотел повернуть голову и посмотреть на нападавшего, но тут его схватили за волосы и три раза хорошенько приложили головой о стену. Что-то снова разорвалось внутри него, и он почувствовал во рту застойную кровь, неохотно вытекающую из его горла и грудной клетки.   
И тогда, так же быстро как появилось, давление исчезло. Он опал мешком на землю, пытаясь развернуться и посмотреть на противника.   
И он увидел Кроули. Ох, благослови его. Он был так быстр, стремителен и ловок. Азирафаэль плыл, будто пьяный. Ему нужно было подняться и помочь Кроули, но когда он попытался приподняться на руках, что-то в его грудной клетке из-за этой нагрузки издало треск. Боль, затопившая его, резко прибила его к земле. Давясь собственной кровью, он мог только смотреть, как Кроули обменивается ударами с незнакомцем.   
А это был именно незнакомец. Не зверь. Человек. Человек с огромным молотом и определенными мотивами по его использованию. И что хуже, намного хуже, он носил такую же форму, ту же крылатую накидку, как у Азирафаэля.   
Это был кто-то с его родных земель, кто атаковал его после того как распознал. Если бы Азирафаэль и так уже не был в шаге от удушья собственными сгустками крови, он бы почувствовал холодок, пробегающий по спине.   
Он наблюдал, как Кроули нанес ряд удачных ударов и отступил. Он всегда был таким быстрым? Считал ли он, что Азирафаэль его задерживает? Он не мог больше держать голову и следить, тьма поглощала его зрение. Кроули был достаточно быстр, чтобы скрыться от противника, если нужно было. Но он… сражался за Азирафаэля. Живой мертвец был тронут этим фактом. И когда он начал мягко соскальзывать в беспамятство, раздался легкий звон от короны на его голове , как только она коснулась земли.   
_\- Нет, так не пойдет._   
Азирафаэль снова очнулся. Кроули все еще обменивался ударами с противником, теперь уже заметно хромая. Должно быть он проигрывает. Азирафаэль чувствовал себя так, будто был в отключке годами. Нельзя терять время. Корона на его голове будто накалилась и вырывала из него вопли боли сквозь полное крови горло. Это всепоглощающее пламя, распространяющееся и пожирающее его всего было хуже развороченной грудной клетки и проломленной головы.   
Он чувствовал, как оно расползалось по всему его существу, заражая и подавляя его непонятной силой. Корона требовала полное безраздельное внимание. Как здесь вообще возможно отказать? Оно заполонило саму его душу, оставляя от него самого только оболочку, однако, он чувствовал себя сильнее, чем когда-либо до этого.   
Азирафаэль чувствовал, как она выжигает круг плоти на его голове, ощущал тошнотворный запах горелых волос и мяса. И потом пришел голос. Ужасающий тихий голос на затворках его сознания, говоривший о столь многом и одновременно ни о чем. Он нашептывал ему все его секреты, все незначительные и очень личные вещи, будто был с ним с самого его детства.   
Но Азирафаэль все еще оставался в сознании посреди этой тревоги. Его голова, будто набитая пухом, различала голос короны, говорившей ему, что он может предпринять. Вещи, которые он может сделать. Он знал, что может.   
Он уставился на атакующего с ненавистью и бешенством. Чувства заполняли его до краев, безумие расцветало в его сознании, подпитываемое короной. Азирафаэль видел, как по мановению своей разрушительной воли, длинный черный шпиль прорвался сквозь спину незнакомца. Слышал, как Кроули тревожно воскликнул что-то. Черная воля вновь заполонила его разум и еще один шпиль ударил по чужеземцу, выигрывая Кроули достаточно времени, чтобы сделать завершающих удар.   
А Кроули... ох, словно нежный бальзам. Взгляд на него был, как еще одна атака на его разум. Он ощущал, как тлеющие угли его гнева холодели, пока мужчина снова и снова разбивал что-то о свое бедро. Азирафаэль вспомнил, как и после борьбы на кладбище заметил подобное поведение.   
Что бы это не было, оно помогало Кроули восстановиться и залечить раны. Азирафаэль видел, как незнакомая магия распространяется по его телу, сшивает разодранную кожу и выправляет неестественно согнутую ногу. Он даже не осознавал, как долго пялится, пока Кроули не повернулся к нему и его губы не произнесли: “Ты в порядке?”   
Азирафаэль чувствовал, как пламя короны начало потухать, оставляя его наедине с болью, дрожью и истощением от сил, с которыми он столкнулся. Он не мог даже овладеть собственным телом, чтобы ответить Кроули. Он выдавил из себя тихий всхлип, и Кроули мгновенно оказался рядом с ним, быстро доставая маленький красный флакон с сумки за плечами, и разбивая его уже о бедро Азирафаэля. Микстура тут же распространилась по его телу и впиталась в кожу. Так вот что это было, даже не жжется.   
Мягкая волна тепла и комфорта накрыла его. Это не было похоже на эстус, на то, как он полностью заполняет тебя живительным огнем. Лекарство Кроули просачивается в тебя снаружи и легким маревом мягко залечивает раны. В этом помутнении, Азирафаэлю даже показалось, что корона осталась довольна выбором.   
Ему нужно позаботиться о себе. Нужна передышка. “Разведи огонь” - задушено просил он, безрезультатно пытаясь сесть.   
“Мы не можем устроить привал здесь, Азирафаэль. Вдруг явятся другие.”   
“Никто больше не появится, - ответил он, - обещаю. Мне нужен огонь.” Он понятия не имел, откуда такая уверенность, что их больше не тронут. Однако он просто знал это, как и много других вещей, как-то попавших в его голову. Его сознание мягко пульсировало, и он заметил какой-то свет, исходящий от него. Хотя скорее над ним.   
Вид человеческих душ не был для него зрелищем. Он наталкивался на некоторые прямо в собственном доме. Кроули даже собрал несколько в течении их прогулки, некоторые извлек прямо из попавшихся им тел.   
Но вид его собственной души, безусловно снаружи его тела, мягко сияющей в нескольких дюймах над его головой, был поистине пугающим. Хотя бы потому, что за все время существования Азирафаэля, живым и мертвым, он не разу не видел кого-либо “существующим” с душой наружу.   
Кроули тоже выглядел вполне испуганным, но держал слова при себе. Сквозь стекла его птичьей маски, скрывающих его глаза и большую часть мимики, все равно было ясно, что он сейчас уставился туда же. “Если я уйду, чтобы организовать тебе костер, ты будешь здесь в порядке?”   
Азирафаэль кивнул: “Я выпью эстус, ничего не случится за эту небольшую паузу.”   
Кроули колебался, но, кивнув, все же отстранился от изломленного мужчины, и подошел к мертвому охотнику. Азирафаэль видел, как тот извлек душу. Каким-то образом, среди всех вещей, очевидцем которых он стал, вид мародерствующего на телом Кроули оказался наиболее несущественным.   
Он обернулся к Азирафаэлю и бросил ему что-то из запасов незнакомца, прежде чем уйти. Сознание Азирафаэля начало словно вращаться по какой-то траектории. Стал ли он соучастником убийства? Считается ли это убийством, если его атаковали первым? Он... он правда желал смерти человеку? Это ведь был он, что под влиянием своей ненависти каким-то образом заставил эти черные шпили пронзить человека насквозь.   
Он извлек из-за пояса и уверенно осушил пузырек эстуса, давая лечебному пламени наполнить его. Оно унесло всю тревогу и смятение, возрождая его физически.   
Боль утихла, но голова все еще шла кругом. Ему определенно нужен отдых. Азирафаэль позволил своим векам наконец опасть и замер на земле.   
Он не собирался засыпать, но вдруг очнулся, когда Кроули мягко растолкал его за плечи, пытаясь разбудить: “Ну же, ангел. Сейчас спать нельзя.”   
Азирафаэль чувствовал себя еще более уставшим, но все же заставил себя сесть. Если раньше он считал, что вокруг темно, то теперь ночь действительно угнетала. Он с трудом мог различить очертания фигуры Кроули в тусклом красном свете луны. Он поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть воспаленное, нечестиво отливающее лиловым небо. Что ж, это она - кровавая луна.   
“Как долго я был в отключке?” - спросил он Кроули, разжигающего желаемый огонь.   
“Меня не было около двадцати минут,” - последовал ответ.   
Азирафаэль наконец взглянул на безделушку, что Кроули кинул ему. Это был, похоже, небольшой драгоценный камень. Он поднес его ближе к свету разгорающегося пламени, пытаясь понять, что это.   
“Прицепи это на свой меч”, - сказал Кроули, присаживаясь рядом. “Это... ммм, оно сделано из крови и магии.”   
Азирафаэль притянул свой меч ближе и глянул на рукоять. Там было углубление, как раз чтобы поместить туда камень, но он не был уверен, что ему это надо. Однако, поместив его внутрь, корона на его голове снова начала зудеть. Он жестко расчесал свою голову рукой, другой переворачивая свой меч. Если какие-то изменения и были, он не знал какие.   
“Так... - снова начал Кроули, - что это была за магия?”   
“Что?” Азирафаэль взглянул на него, только сейчас замечая, как близко к нему сидит охотник.   
“Ну, трюк со шпилями. И твоя... - он указал пальцем на все еще парящую над головой Азирафаэля душу, - Это же какая-то магия, да?”   
“Должно быть так”, - мягко откликнулся Азирафаэль. “Понятия не имею, как я это сделал. Думаю... думаю я умер. Когда этот тип размозжил мою голову о стену, думаю он убил меня. Но я- что ж... я ведь уже и так мертв. И сколь долго священный огонь будет подпитывать меня, я буду существовать. Пока у меня есть вера, я буду цел.”   
“Но ведь твоя душа отделена от тела.”   
Азирафаэль пожал плечами: “Я не знаю. Я-” - он не мог сейчас думать об этом. Он поднялся на свои трясущиеся ноги, создавая некоторую дистанцию между ними. “Сейчас мне нужно немного огня, не паникуй только. Пожалуйста.”   
Он задержался около пламени на секунду и затем вступил в центр, давая ему поглотить себя. Это было недостаточно хорошо, по сравнению с кострищем святого пламени, но суть была также, и оно сразу же наполнило его. Наконец, он почувствовал себя целым.   
Он открыл глаза, горящие заточенным в них огнем, и взглянул на Кроули. Мужчина наблюдал за ним с отвисшей челюстью, и, если бы не маска, были бы видны и его широко распахнутые в изумлении глаза.   
Эстус восстановил его подбитое тело, огонь же излечил его изнуренную душу и сознание. Истощение и дискомфорт ушли, однако его душа все еще была за пределами его тела. Недавние события еще не изгладились из памяти, но он все равно смог подарить Кроули улыбку. “Теперь мне лучше. Спасибо за огонь.”   
Кроули молчал долгое мгновение. “М, без проблем” - наконец пробормотал он.   
Азирафаэль шагнул прочь от кострища и повел рукой по своей одежде. Нужно скорее ее сменить, он слишком выделяется среди ночи своими светлыми цветами.   
Он глянул на тело на земле, вспоминая, что у них были схожие наряды и- ох. Боже, это оказывается женщина. Он подошел ближе, чтобы взглянуть. Она была так сильна, что он подумал, что это был мужчина. У нее были длинные прекрасные рыжие волосы, и она была слишком молода для смерти, подобной этой. Чувство вины за убийство снова нахлынуло на Азирафаэля, и он едва сдержал рыдания.   
“Хоть одна идея, кто это?” - спросил Кроули, подходя ближе. “Она с твоей церкви, если одежда значит хоть что-то.”   
Азирафаэль встал на колени и закрыл ее глаза, мягко проведя рукой по волосам. Худшим было то, что они были знакомы. Кармин была служительницей в его церкви, пока не подверглась изгнанию за своевольный характер и агрессивные наклонности. Она была опасна, и вероятно, ненавидела то, чем являлся Азирафаэль. Он вздохнул и солгал сквозь зубы: “Я не знаю ее. Так молода... какое несчастье...”   
“Если помнишь, она пыталась тебя убить, - ответил Кроули отступая от тела, - просто легкое напоминание.”   
“И ты спас меня” - Азирафаэль последовал за ним, более не желая смотреть на женщину. “Ты не обязан был, и все же!” - похоже его улыбка была заразительна, потому что Кроули ее отразил.   
“Конечно я спас тебя, ты единственный порядочный собеседник на весь этот проклятый город.” Кроули кивнул по направлении пути, что им следовало преодолеть. “Пойдем уже.”   
Азирафаэль нагнал его, снова активируя свой меч, освещая им путь. Взглянув на Кроули, он небрежно заметил, что тот стал как-то больше в размерах. Чешуя, ранее скрытая под маской, расползлась по его челюсти. Полная луна действительно выводит зверей на свет.


	3. Смена кожи

Чем дольше они продолжали свое путешествие, тем быстрее Азирафаэль убеждался, что у Кроули… проблема. Он мог бы игнорировать эти смущающие детали, если бы они не продолжали держаться своих позиций: Кроули шагал впереди него, всегда на чеку, а Азирафаэль держался следом. Он просто не мог не заметить.  
Кроули, за недостатком точных слов для описания, ковырялся в себе. Он расцарапывал себе руки, снова и снова тянулся задрать рукава и пройтись ногтями по коже. Странно шевелил ногами, будто стряхивая что-то, что ползло у него по штанине. Или просто остановившись, резко вздрагивал всем телом, чтобы потом снова продолжить путь.   
Все эти мелочи, по отдельности, не имевшие большого значения, вместе же заставляли беспокоиться. Да и сам факт, что Кроули заметно подрос с момента их встречи, расшатывал Азирафаэлю нервы. Он не был дураком, чтобы не понять что именно происходит.  
«Кроули, - наконец решился спросить Азирафаэль, после того, как мужчина третий раз за минуту махнул ногами, - Ты в порядке?»  
«Нет, я чертовски не в порядке!» - выплюнул Кроули, будто уже давно терзался и страшился этого вопроса. Азирафаэль ожидал злость в ответ, но услышал только пронизанные страхом слова.  
Живой мертвец пожевал немного губу в размышлении: «Что бы тебе помогло?»  
«Что?»  
«Как тебе помочь с этим дискомфортом?»  
Кроули ответил не сразу, борясь с злостью и стыдом, насколько было понятно со стороны. «Я- мне нужно переодеться», - наконец выдавил он. «Я понятия не имею где мы, а моя одежда слишком узкая, и-»  
Азирафаэль поднял руку, пресекая панический поток слов. «Одна проблема за раз. Давай найдем тебе одежду. Я бы тоже от таковой не отказался: эти штаны после канализации уже не спасти, а от накидки вообще дико несет.»  
Кроули медленно кивнул. «Некоторые из этих домов пустуют. Мы можем… можем пойти поискать.»  
«Предлагаешь разграбить чей-то дом?»  
Кроули изнуренно глянул на него: «Да. Именно так. Владельцы все равно скорее всего уже мертвы.»  
«Как ужасно, - пробурчал Азирафаэль, - но не думаю, что одежда им еще понадобиться.»  
Он следил, как Кроули пробует одну дверь за другой. Большинство было закрыто, но за некоторыми их встречали разозлённые крики вполне живых людей. Вполне оправдано, думал Азирафаэль, он и сам бы не жаловал гостей в столь опасную ночь.   
Он не решался далеко отходить от Кроули, помня, чего стоили ему несколько разделяющих их шагов в прошлый раз. А тот, в свою очередь, был так озабочен своей проблемой, что не замечал их близости. Все же, до этого, именно Кроули всегда был ее инициатором.   
Они перепробовали все двери в квартале, и безрезультатно. Азирафаэль понимал, что люди редко оставляют свои дома незапертыми. А они не могут просто вежливо постучаться и присвоить людское имущество. Он собирался уже сказать Кроули, что скорее всего ничего так и не выйдет, как вдруг услышал голоса.  
Услышал - неподходящее слово. Не было похоже, что кто-то просто сказал ему об этом, но этот голос явно был не его собственный. Небольшой фрагмент знаний, которым с ним поделились неизвестные силы, говоривший ему, где он может найти, то что нужно.  
«Кроули… - начал он, пытаясь расшифровать данное ему знание, - Думаю, надо попробовать в следующем квартале… там будет подходящий дом.»  
Кроули одарил его молчаливым взглядом, и Азирафаэль порадовался, что не может видеть его глаза. «Дома есть и здесь, Азирафаэль.»  
«Да, но они заперты» - озвучил очевидное Азирафаэль.  
Кроули сжал челюсти прежде чем ответить: «Я заметил.»  
«Так давай попробуем по-моему. Думаю, это оно. Уверен, нам повезет.»  
Кроули отступил от двери, которую пытался открыть, и снова почесался: «Хорошо, ангел. Показывай путь.»  
Азирафаэль точно знал куда идти. Корона словно заполняла его сознание пухом и легким звоном по мере приближения. Он был так поглощен этим, что не сразу заметил, что Кроули… очень странно двигался. Его бедра причудливо топорщились на каждом шаге, не соприкасаясь, как у кого-то, кто насрал в штаны.  
Азирафаэль фыркнул, и следом не сдержал хохотка: «Чего, ради всего на Земле, ты добиваешь, ходя так?»  
Кроули, абсолютно смущенный, продолжал шагать: «Отращиваю хвост.»  
«Ты что-о-о?!» - воскликнул Азирафаэль и нагнал его.  
«О, ты меня слышал, - Кроули остановился перед домом, - Я с трудом переставляю ноги. Эти чертовы штаны и так дико узкие, а тут еще новая конечность. Если и здесь мы ничего не найдем, я собираюсь от них вообще избавиться, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.»  
«Незавидная судьба» - пробормотал Азирафаэль, наваливаясь на дверь нужного здания.  
Она распахнулась, являя им темную прихожую, гостиную и лестницу наверх. Азирафаэль повел мечом, освящая все вокруг, осматривая жилище. Что ж, здесь обитали… очень странные люди.  
Все было расписано рунами, всюду валялись какие-то резные фигурки. Можно было заметить даже несколько кровавых осколков камней, наподобие того, что красуется сейчас на рукояти его меча. Они были раскиданы по полу, некоторые крошились под его ногами, пока они пробирались внутрь.  
«Спальни наверху, - сказал он Кроули, не понимая откуда эта уверенность, - В спальнях есть одежда.»  
Кроули отступил и нерешительно взглянул на него, будто увидел что-то, что Азирафаэль не мог. Он без единого протеста подчинился, вскарабкиваясь по ступеням на четвереньках, словно животное.  
Азирафаэль остался один.  
Марево в его голове усилилось и стало словно вязкая патока. Кое-что и для него было здесь. Голос в сознании продолжал его направлять. Пройти глубже в дом. Конечно, он подчинился.  
Он без колебаний дробил подошвой кровавые осколки, слушая их треск под ногами. Это хороший звук, сказал ему голос. Это память о людях, что делали все неправильно, а разве Азирафаэлю нравятся такие люди? Конечно нет.  
«Конечно нет» - повторил Азирафаэль в пустоту. Пламя его меча потускнело до бледного слабого свечения, погружая заднюю комнату во тьму. Он поднял взгляд на рисунок на потолке - какой-то обрамленный рунами круг.  
Он знал, что ему должны быть знакомы эти знаки, но туман в голове отделял его от этого осознания. Взамен оно направило его внимание на стол, и что за чудное угощение было на нем.  
Мерные весы, одна чаша которых полнилась темной жидкостью, а другая мясом.  
«Что это?» - спросил он голос.  
Он уже когда-то принимал причастие. Он знаком с его символизмом. И разве это не славно?  
«Разве это не славно? – спросил он.  
Конечно, да.  
«Конечно» - отозвался он.  
Он потянулся, взял кусочек мяса с одной чаши и окунул его в густую маслянистую кровь в другой.  
Он прижал его к губам, будто одаривая любовника поцелуем, прежде чем поглотить. На вкус это было, как железо и соль. Корона в ответ издала звон, а пламя его меча окончательно погасло.  
Он долго это пережевывал. Так долго, как ничто другое. Он однако же не глотал, просто стоял в темноте с этим во рту. Что-то в этом было неправильно. Причастия включают в себя вино и хлеб, а не кровь и плоть. Это-  
Кроули уронил что-то наверху.   
Он открыл рот и выплюнул это прямо на пол.   
Звон в голове сразу же прервался, а меч вновь разгорелся пламенем. Обе чаши весов были пусты.  
Он подцепил их за удерживающую конструкцию цепь, и перекинул через плечи, отчетливо понимая, что надо забрать их с собой. И, заботясь о том, чтобы больше не наступать на кровавые осколки, пошел за Кроули.  
Он обнаружил мужчину наверху, уже застегивающим свой плащ на плечах. Он был повернут к нему спиной, позволяя видеть себя, но его маска и шляпа были сняты. Азирафаэль легко постучался, чтобы предупредить о своем появлении.  
Кроули лишь слегка замедлил движения, пока Азирафаэль подходил ближе. «Это не выглядит так уж плохо, да?» - спросил он и повернулся к живому мертвецу лицом.  
Это вовсе не выглядело плохо. Конечно, это тело трансформировалось во что-то пугающе монструозное, но Кроули делал все, что мог. Его хвост, торчащий меж его ног, покоился на полу. Азирафаэль догадался, что тот, возможно, разорвал дыру в штанах для этого, как оторвал большую часть ткани от штанин снизу, совсем игнорируя обувь для своих новых странных ног.  
«Болит?» - спросил Азирафаэль.  
«Нннгх, не спрашивай. Ничего не поделаешь» - ответил Кроули.  
Азирафаэль вдруг осознал, что большая часть прибавленного роста была заслугой его ног. Они по собачьему искривились, так что теперь Кроули опирался на подушечки своих ступней. Похоже, они намного превосходили по скорости человеческие.  
«Я бы чувствовал себя плохо, если бы тебе было больно. Несмотря на все усилия.» - мягко сказал Азирафаэль.  
Кроули покачал головой: «Думаю, худшее еще впереди. Мои бедра болят сильнее всего, но там целая новая конечность, так что это ожидаемо.»  
Вместо узкой кожаной рубашки, на нем теперь красовалась свободная шелковая блуза с кружевной прошивкой. Азирафаэль небрежно подметил, что она выглядит, как женская нижняя сорочка, и старательно отложил этот факт в то же местечко в сознании, где его дожидалось воспоминание о прекрасных рыжих волосах Кроули, а ведь и этого уже хватало, чтобы начать распускать руки.  
Кстати говоря, руки Кроули тоже стали много больше, и красовались такими же подушечками на ладонях, что и на ступнях. Азирафаэль потянулся за одной, нежно подхватывая и переворачивая, чтобы взглянуть на чешуйки на тыльной стороне ладони. Он думал, что они черные, но на самом деле они отливали радужными бликами, будто нефтяная пленка. В каком-то смысле они были прекрасны.  
«Учитывая обстоятельства, ты выглядишь хорошо» - нежно произнёс Азирафаэль.   
«Рад, если так» - Кроули осторожно высвободил руку из хватки Азирафаэля. «Ты тоже хотел переодеться?»  
«Ох, я ведь собирался, да?»  
«Чем ты вообще занимался там так долго? – рассмеялся Кроули. «Отвлекся на жуткие настенные рисунки?   
«Полагаю… что да» - ответил Азирафаэль. Действительно, что он там делал? «Не могу вспомнить. Все так, - он повел рукой по лбу, – туманно.»  
Губы Кроули вытянулись в непонятном выражении, но Азирафаэль наконец мог заметить, насколько обеспокоенным был его взгляд. Он ничего не сказал, просто отшагнул от него и развернулся. «Ну, в любом случае, тут есть еще одежда. Я- что ж, это может было самонадеянно с моей стороны, но я решился и для тебя найти кое-то.  
Это привлекло интерес Азирафаэля, и он снова приблизился к Кроули. Там было разложено несколько комплектов одежды, красивых насыщенных коричневых оттенков, покрытых мягким белоснежным шелком или кремовым кружевом.  
Менее, чем день спустя Кроули уже имел верное представление, о тем, что нравится Азирафаэлю. Этот мужчина, к которому он не мог позволить себе привязаться, был лучшим, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Определенно. «Мне очень нравится. Спасибо, Кроули.»  
«Я выйду пока, а ты переоденься. И поторопись, если возможно.»  
«Да, да, я мигом. Кыш-кыш» - он шутливо начал выталкивать Кроули за дверь. Он заметил, что тот использует свою боевую трость как костыль, перенося вес на нее, ослабляя боль в его бедрах. Должно быть, это намного больнее, чем он хотел показать.  
Азирафаэль быстро приступил к тому, что Кроули выбрал для него. Он не отказался бы, конечно, от ванны со скрабом, но благодарен был уже за то, что имеет. Он было потянулся снять корону, чтобы стянуть рубашку через голову, но острый приступ паники прошил его всего. Нет, корону трогать не следует.  
Вместо этого он старательно расстегнул все пуговицы, и дал рубахе соскользнуть с плеч. А перьевая накидка… ну, она ему нравилась, но от нее несло. Также, любой, кто ее увидит поймет, откуда Азирафаэль пришел, а это огромный риск. Он подошел к шкафу, поискать что-нибудь еще.  
И, ох… что за чудная вещица. Пышная меховая белая мантия. Должно быть, бывшие владельцы этого места были богаты. Он приложил ее к плечам, прежде чем к нему пришла идея. Он может оторвать «перья» поменьше со своей старой накидки, и прикрепить сюда. Они, как и раньше будут защищать от дождя, но дизайн будет не так узнаваем.   
Он подошел к зеркалу глянуть на свою работу. Не смотря на шок от вида его собственной души, все так же парящей над его головой, он бы сказал, что выглядит… хорошеньким. Эта изысканная одежда так отличалась от того, что он привык носить, так что это единственное определение, которое он смог подобрать. Он никогда не видел себя таким, и не мог сдержать небольшую улыбку на лице.  
«Кроули?» – он всунул голову из прохода, непременно желая показаться своему компаньону. «Кроули, я все!»  
Ответа не последовало. Что-то было не так.  
Он медленно спустился по лестнице, ища любой признак того, что Кроули все еще был внутри. Какой-то грохот раздался позади, и Азирафаэль направился туда, старясь не наступать на осколки и не делать шуму.  
Кроули был там, в задней комнате, уставившийся на стол. Его хвост отбивал ритм по полу. Корона прошептала, чтобы он был осторожен.  
Азирафаэль прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь внимание Кроули. Глаза монстра уставились на него из-за плеча. Они выглядел абсолютно дикими, непонимающими, без единого блеска узнавания. Азирафаэль в страхе не понимал, следует ему бежать или замереть.  
Но потом все кончилось, и Кроули распрямился во весь рост. Азирафаэль напряженно следил, как тот разворачивается к нему. «Разве это не чудно выглядит? Остался доволен?»  
«Эм, да. Мне нравится. Спасибо.»  
Кроули поковылял со своей тростью ближе: «Отлично. Пошли тогда. Еще целая ночь впереди, а более оставаться в этом жутком месте я не хочу.»


	4. Я и ты - мы, и все же врозь. Разделены.

«В какую сторону идем дальше?» - спросил Азирафаэль, когда они покинули дом.  
Кроули сердито что-то пробурчал, и осмотревшись покачал головой. «Понятия не имею. Все еще не могу понять, где мы находимся. Уже так поздно, что я не уверен, что мы сможем попасть в часовню, даже если захотим. Мы… - он отвернулся, скрывая свой растерянный вид, и наконец натянул маску обратно, - Нам придется поменять план.»  
«Что ж, чем бы ты занимался этой ночью, если бы не я?» - спросил Азирафаэль.  
«Присоединился бы к охоте. Но… не теперь. Посмотри на меня, я ходячая мишень. Каждый охотник в радиусе трех миль спит и видит, как убить меня. Не то чтобы раньше не хотели, но теперь с особой пристрастностью.»  
Азирафаэль кивнул. «Полагаю, скрыться где-нибудь и переждать ночь вариантом даже не является?»  
Кроули, казалось, задумался на мгновение, затем покачал головой и поковылял с тростью дальше. «Не для меня. Задерживаться надолго в одном месте - значит буквально напрашиваться на то, чтобы за тобой поохотились.»  
«Так… - пытался развить тему Азирафаэль, - что ты собираешься делать?»  
«Не знаю, ангел.» Кроули вздохнул: «Чувствую, что мы потерялись намного сильнее, чем прежде.»  
«И понятия не имеем, даже в какой стороне канализация?» - спросил Азирафаэль, вдруг снова ощущая пробуждение короны.  
Кроули остановился: «Точно.»  
Азирафаэль начал нервно заламывать руки, поглядывая назад, откуда они пришли: «Может возможно вернуться по нашим следам?»  
«Не уверен, что стоит, лишь время потеряем» - проворчал Кроули. Он вздохнул и почесал затылок: «Тебе следует понимать, что я… Я не долго еще буду самим собой. Может тебе лучше идти своей дорогой.»  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?» - спросил Азирафаэль, прекрасно понимая, что.  
Кроули глубоко и низко зарычал, нечеловечески и ужасно. «Мне стало намного хуже, чем когда мы только встретились, а ведь прошло всего-ничего. Как долго, думаешь, ты будешь оставаться в безопасности рядом со мной? До конца этой проклятой ночи еще несколько часов, и я всецело уверен, что продолжу… трансформироваться.»  
Азирафаэль только отмахнулся, будто Кроули сейчас не подтверждал худшие его опасения: «Что ж, я в любом случае в опасности. Ты сам успел уже дважды спасти мне жизнь. Думаю, что мне лучше попытать удачу с тобой, чем в одиночку.»  
Кроули покачал головой: «Тебе нужно уйти.»  
«Абсолютно точно нет» - наступал на него Азирафаэль, желая снова ощутить это знакомое чувство близости. «Ты привел меня сюда, и я никуда не уйду.»  
Кроули немедленно отодвинулся: «Но что, если я причиню тебе боль? Я уже чувствую, как куда-то соскальзываю! Это вопрос времени, как скоро я нападу и убью тебя, а я этого не хочу.»  
«Я уже мертв, Кроули, ты не можешь сделать это со мной снова» - мягко отозвался он.  
«Азирафаэль, прекрати это! Мне сложно даже думать о том, чтобы причинить тебе боль, тем более убивать! Ты – последнее хорошее в этом городе, и будь я проклят, если стану просто еще одним безмозглым зверем и прикончу тебя.» Кроули сделал еще один шаг от него. «Так что уходи!»  
Азирафаэль наконец отступил, не веря, о чем его просит Кроули: «Но куда я пойду?»  
«Нгх, ты можешь затаиться где-нибудь. Просто спрячься от зверей и дай охотникам делать свою работу. Будь просто гражданским.»  
«Что?» - тупо переспросил Азирафаэль. «О чем ты вообще говоришь? Что это все значит?»  
«Просто избегай монстров, и ты будешь в порядке! Теперь – иди!» Он сделал жалкую попытку оттолкнуть Азирафаэля, явственно стараясь ненароком не ударить. «Убирайся!»  
Азирафаэль издал тихий удивленный звук: «Кроули!»  
«Вот именно! Держись от меня подальше! Иди домой! Убирайся из Ярнама!» Кроули снова зарычал на него, скаля зубы: «Тебе вообще не следовало появляться здесь!»  
Азирафаэль сжал челюсти и отвел взгляд: «Будто у меня был выбор! Ведешь себя так, будто я сюда волонтером пришел! Это отбытие наказания! Как я и говорил, ты единственный, кто был добр ко мне с тех пор, как я умер! Единственный. Надеюсь, ты осознаешь, как жесток… Прощай, Кроули, надеюсь мы больше не увидимся, потому что в противном случае, не знаю, что бы я сделал.» Он быстро развернулся и зашагал в направлении, откуда они пришли.  
Азирафаэль недалеко продвинулся и было развернулся, чтобы извиниться за такие грубые слова, но Кроули уже ушел, оставил его одного в незнакомом городе.  
Азирафаэль впервые внимательно осматривал архитектуру вокруг. Здания были прекрасны и величественны, должно быть были времена, когда здесь было приятно жить. Он почувствовал, как задрожали его губы и прижал руки к лицу. Сейчас не время для слез.  
Корона шептала ему что-то сладкое и успокаивающе, предлагая ему покой, в котором он нуждался. Азирафаэль снова был предоставлен самому себе, прямо как в начале. Глупо было думать, что Кроули ему друг. Мужчина из раза в раз предостерегал его, что не следует быть таким доверчивым, но каким-то образом, за какую-то пару часов, Азирафаэль привязался.  
Если бы Габриэль был тут, он назвал бы его мягким и эгоистичным. Сказал бы, что он заслужил эту боль, заслужил быть брошенным за такую наивность. Корона предлагала ему умиротворение и заполняла его сознание вялым маревом.   
Говорила, что было бы чудно, не беспокойся он об этом. Не беспокойся.  
На мгновение он действительно успокоился.  
Азирафаэль вытер лицо руками и схватился за меч. Кроули больше не нужен. Он бросил их. Это была вина Азирафаэля, что он не знал где находится. Это была вина Кроули, что Азирафаэль чувствовал себя так.  
Странный гнев стал зарождаться внутри него. Гнев на Кроули покинувшего его, на Габриэля за ссылку в это место, на город, полный этих кровавых ритуалов, на чуму, просто за то, что она существует. Меч в его хватке разгорался все ярче и пламя взметалось выше. Если бы ничего этого не было, возможно, он был бы счастливее.  
Ничто из этого не должно было существовать. Ему следовало изначально оставаться мертвым, и ничего из этого не было бы проблемой для него. Он снова почувствовал крупные капли слез на своих щеках.  
Что он мог поделать? Что бы помогло? Остаться здесь и продолжать плакать, вероятно. Он отбросил меч на землю и прижал ладони к лицу, безрезультатно пытаясь остановить слезы.  
Корона тут же начала отравлять новым бальзамом его разум.  
«Что ты делаешь со мной? – наконец спросил он. «Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня. Дай мне погрустить.»  
Корона возразила, что у них нет на это времени. Были вещи, которые ему следовало сделать.  
«Нет, ничего я не должен!» - вскричал он в пустоту, тут же беспокоясь о нежелательном внимании со стороны. «Моя миссия невыполнима! Нет лекарства от этой болезни! Все чего добивался Габриэль, это отправить меня на смерть! И я даже это запорол! Даже нормально умереть не могу!» Он задыхался в своей злости: «Так что ты хочешь от меня?!»  
Может следует присоединиться к охоте? – давила на него корона.  
«Я не хочу охотиться!»  
Почему нет?  
«Потому что я не хочу никого убивать!» - прокричал в ответ Азирафаэль. Это было его мантрой на протяжении всего пути. Это было те слова, что он повторил и Кроули. «Я не убийца! И никогда не буду!» Азирафаэль заметал головой и выпустил вопль из своих легких, позволяя чувству злости и разочарования поглотить себя.  
Корона молчала. Азирафаэля наконец оставили в покое и окончательном одиночестве. Он сделал глубокий вдох и покачал головой. Как глупо было кричать в пустоту ночи.  
Его руки были мокры от слез. Как же много он наплакал за такое короткое время, давно такого не было. Сколько времени прошло?   
Он нагнулся поднять свое оружие и вдруг остолбенел, замечая поодаль пару глаз, отражающих пламя меча. На одно короткое глупое мгновение он понадеялся, что это был Кроули, но по мере приближения опознал пугающее волкоподобное создание, привлеченное всеми его бесполезными криками.   
Он хотел было убежать, но ноги будто примерзли к земле.  
Корона сказала, что он никуда не пойдет.  
«Что? Почему?! - взмолился он, – Отпусти меня! Отпусти!»  
Корона ответила, что в нем нет никакого толку, раз он не собирается сражаться.  
«Что?!» - практически завопил Азирафаэль.  
Зверь приближался, кровожадно скаля клыки.  
Корона сказала ему, что если он хочет двигаться, ему придется сражаться.  
«Нет!» - вскричал Азирафаэль на такой ультиматум. «Я не собираюсь никого убивать! Найди себе другую оболочку и оставь меня одного!»  
Он пытался сорвать корону с головы, но она буквально вплавилась в него. Все что он мог, это кричать в страхе и агонии. Он мог двигать руками, но уже отбросил меч слишком далеко. Он безрезультатно пытался закрыться, чувствуя, как челюсти зверя смыкаются на его плече, вгрызаясь в плоть.  
Корона требовала сражаться. Он мог легко убить эту мерзость.  
«Нет!» - закричал Азирафаэль, пытаясь оттолкнуть монстра.  
Корона говорила ему, что если он не будет сражаться, тварь просто сожрет его. И будет уже не важно, что он и так мертв, это точно будет конец.  
«Может это и хорошо!» Он жалко забил кулаками по спине зверя, чувствуя следующий укус. «Может мне стоило оставаться мертвым!»  
Вдалеке раздались крики, но Азирафаэль был слишком озабочен, чтобы заметить. Что он мог заметить, так это звук выстрела и изумленный лай зверя. Азирафаэля отбросило на землю, корона все еще ограничивала его телодвижения. Он хотел подняться. Он хотел знать, что происходит.  
Несколько влажных резких звуков и еще более неразборчивые крики доносились оттуда, откуда он не мог видеть. Зверь зарычал и заскулил, а потом внезапно все стихло.  
Азирафаэль никогда не замечал, насколько напряженной может быть тишина. Он скучал по звуку крови, бьющейся в ушах, по простому биению сердца. Корона удерживала его неподвижным, словно труп. Он не мог даже притвориться, что дышит.  
В поле его зрения появилась фигура, глядящая на него сверху вниз. Это был молодой парень с длинными темными волосами и еще более темными глазами. Он был совсем юн, может быть, лет двадцать, судя по виду. «Эй, Адам, - бросил он через плечо какому-то невидимому напарнику, - думаю, он уже мертв.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кто-нибудь хочет скинуться мне на очки для зрения?


	5. Да будут благословенны дети

Азирафаэль увидел, как в поле его зрения появился еще один парень. Он был, вероятно, примерно того же возраста, что и другой, но в нем чувствовалась какая-то суровость, в отличии от первого. «Это очень плохо. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то просто ложился перед таким зверем.»  
Азирафаэлю захотелось смеяться: ничего подобного! Монстр напала на него, когда он был обездвижен! Он, на самом деле, все еще был будто заморожен, и не знал точно, что следует делать в этой ситуации.  
«Тогда, пожалуй, я заберу его вещи», - первый мальчик опустился на колени и начал рыться в карманах Азирафаэля.  
Азирафаэль, как бы то ни было, мысленно обругал его. Он чувствовал, как корона глумится над ним, как когда он принимал свой последний эктус. У него не было ни денег, ни безделушек, кроме нескольких бесполезных камней и пары монет, которые мальчик даже не потрудился взять.  
«Лок, поторапливайся, - второй мальчик прошелся вокруг, не сводя глаз с крыш над ними, - Здесь что-то есть еще. Оно расстраивает собаку.»  
Азирафаэль до этого упоминания даже не замечал маленького терьера.  
«Ого, посмотри на этот меч - сказал первый мальчик, которого Азирафаэль мысленно называл Локом, - Он не из Ярнама. Глянь.»  
Тот, кого называли Адамом, наклонился, чтобы посмотреть: «Ого… что это?"  
«Не знаю. Кто, черт возьми, этот чувак?»  
«Церковник, это точно», - Адам опустился на колени, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в корону, отчего Азирафаэля затошнило.  
Лок снял весы с плеч Азирафаэля и осмотрел. «Что это такое?»  
Адам потянулся и, к большому огорчению Азирафаэля, опустил его веки вручную. «Я думаю, это цепочка весов. Однако отсутствует средняя часть. Видишь маленькие чашечки?» - сверху раздался звон, который Азирафаэль принял за передачу предмета от одного мальчика к другому.  
Зачем он вообще взял с собой эти весы? Он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме убежденности, что это было важно. Он почувствовал, как корона снова начала заполнять его сознание туманными притупляющими ощущениями. На этот раз он не сопротивлялся, не зная, что из этого выйдет.  
Мальчики говорили о чем-то еще, но он не мог их понять. Их слова превращались в мешанину непонятных звуков. Корона готовила его к чему-то, и, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он просто отдался этому.  
Его веки медленно скользнули вверх, открываясь, следя как двое мальчиков обсуждают весы и меч.  
Лок снова повернулся, чтобы забрать корону, и встретился взглядом с Азирафаэлем. Он замер на месте, что-то говоря Адаму. Тот помахал рукой перед лицом Азирафаэля, но реакции не последовало. Собака заскулила.  
Азирафаэль, очевидно, все также лежал ничком, и корону это позабавило. Ему хотелось крикнуть парням, чтобы они держались от него подальше. Больше всего он боялся, что кто-нибудь из них заберет корону и наживет себе неприятности. Однажды он уже облажался и умер, и не имело значения, чего корона добивалась от него. Однако у этих двоих впереди была целая жизнь.  
Адам снова закрыл ему глаза. Сквозь всю эту неразбериху Азирафаэль слышал, как они называли его жутким, и это приводило его в уныние, хотя он понимал, что если бы сам наткнулся на труп, который смотрел ему в глаза, то, вероятно, тоже был бы немного не в духе.  
Он почувствовал, как один из них, вероятно, Лок, снова попытался снять корону. Азирафаэль почувствовал острую жгучую боль, но почему-то корона все еще оставалась на месте. Марево в его мозгу ослабло, и он смог наконец понять, о чем они говорят.  
«…как будто она вплавилась в него, видишь?» - послышался голос Лока, когда рука провела по волосам Азирафаэля.  
«Ух ты, это пиздец», - ответил Адам. «И не отрывается?»  
Больше всего на свете Азирафаэль хотел, чтобы эти мальчишки перестали его трогать. Ему это уже порядком надоело. Мальчики снова потянули за корону, и Азирафаэль понял, что они имели в виду, говоря "вплавилась". Она каким-то образом прикипела к нему, и никакие усилия не могли заставить ее оторваться. Корону это, похоже, забавляло.  
Затем она послала ему четкую мысль, такую же ясную, как и его собственные: «Ты хочешь, чтобы они ушли?»  
Азирафаэль был в ужасе от такого развития событий. Одно дело, туманно делать ему какие-то неясные предложения, и совсем другое, слышать четкий голос в голове. «Не убивай их, - снова сказал он короне, - Только не убивай их.»  
«А почему бы и нет? - спросила корона. - Они наконец оставят тебя в покое, разве этого недостаточно?»  
«Они едва взрослые! Они могут быть даже подростками! Мне все равно, если они ограбят мое тело и заберут все вещи, ты не можешь убить их!»  
«У тебя такие твердые убеждения, что я не стал бы иметь с тобой дел, если бы знал заранее. Впрочем, это не имеет значения. У меня есть все время на свете. И, Азирафаэль, у тебя, как я знаю, тоже.»  
Азирафаэль почувствовал, как его голова ударилась о землю, когда один из мальчиков бросил попытки содрать с него корону. «Что это значит? - спросил он у нее, - Как долго ты будешь держать меня в таком состоянии?»  
«Столько, сколько понадобится.»  
«Тогда кто же ты? По крайней мере, скажи мне это!»  
«Здешняя церковь называет меня Смертью, но ты знаешь меня, как Азраила.»  
\---  
У Кроули дела шли плохо. Он отбросил трость на крышу, на которой стоял, и сгорбился, не в силах идти дальше. Боль в бедрах была невыносимой. Он не лгал Азирафаэлю, говоря ему, что это больно, но теперь это было что-то за гранью. Самое худшее, что он когда-либо испытывал.  
Он прикусил один из кожаных ремней на рукаве, чтобы не взвыть. Что теперь с ним будет? Почему именно он? Почему именно сейчас? Он вонзил когти в черепицу крыши и перекатился на бок, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить давление.  
Он отослал Азирафаэля прочь, чтобы защитить его, да, но также, чтобы он не видел всего этого. Должно быть это его конец. Он так часто наблюдал это в других людях. Других охотниках. Как раз тот момент, когда они теряли свой разум и действительно становились монстрами.  
Но Кроули не чувствовал, будто теряет рассудок. Он испытывал ужасную боль и боялся, что кто-нибудь придет и убьет его, пока он не был способен защититься, но его умственные способности оставались такими же, как и прежде. Может быть, немного более навязчивым, так как он не мог перестать думать об Азирафаэле, как странно тот вел себя. Но это не было похоже на всепоглощающее безумие.  
Во всяком случае, мысли об этом человеке успокаивали его. Такая доброта не была известна в этих краях даже до чумы. В нем было что-то особенное. Что-то мягкое и сладкое, что привлекало Кроули.  
У него никогда в жизни не было ничего подобного, ни семьи, ни настоящих друзей. Неудивительно, что он попал в такую компанию. Они утверждали, что у них есть веская причина. Они утверждали, что являются семьей. Они утверждали, что поступают правильно.  
Но пока Кроули корчился в своей агонии, он мог только проклинать их. Это они виноваты, что он здесь. Ноги бы его не было в Ярнаме, если бы не они. Их лидер, Люси, был таким великим оратором, мог любого заставить почувствовать себя важным, а это все, чего когда-либо хотел Кроули. Он просто хотел принадлежать чему-то и что-то для кого-то значить. Теперь этого никогда не случится.  
Он подавил рыдание и сильнее впился зубами в ремешок. Позади раздался влажный хруст, и боль, казалось, разорвала его спину, испортив новую одежду кровью и черной маслянистой субстанцией.  
Он закричал, сжимая кулаки, и яростно затрясся. Он не знал, сколько еще сможет выдержать. Может быть, именно это и былой причиной безумия других. Не трансформация, боль.  
Нет, нет, это неправда. Потому что он видел, как люди и с небольшими трансформациями ведут себя абсолютно хищно. Гнев внутри них закипал, превращаясь их в создания, существующие только для того, чтобы причинять боль и убивать. Кроули этого не хотел. Ему никогда не нравилось делать свою работу, несмотря на то, что он был хорош в ней. Он умел абстрагироваться, помещая зверей в отдельную категорию от людей. Это облегчало ему убийства. Особенно охотников, когда они становились слишком ненасытными и кровожадными, и сами превращались в зверей. Тогда и требовался кто-то вроде Кроули, чтобы усмирить их. Кто-то, кто был готов забыть, что они когда-то были людьми.  
Но не Азирафаэль. Он не забывал. Азирафаэль не боялся его. Азирафаэль хотел помочь монстрам, а не убивать их. Кроули знал, что это из-за трудностей, с которыми тот столкнулся в своем собственном доме. Он мало что знал об этом континенте. «Лорды Пепла» и их странные дела. И это уже было много, и то лишь потому, что время от времени Кроули брал в руки книгу. Но дом Азирафаэля по-прежнему оставался загадкой.  
Он знал, что этот человек должно быть страдал, когда был жив, и продолжает страдать в своей смерти. Но мирился со всем этим, и все еще стремился оставаться добрым…  
Боль немного утихла, превратившись из острой колющей в ужасную пульсирующую. Он попытался приподняться, но обнаружил, что не может: его спина не сгибалась должным образом, а ноги были согнуты под неправильным углом. Ему пришлось балансировать на четвереньках, как животному. Но это ... имело смысл. В некотором роде. Его руки стали сильнее и длиннее, а бедра - гибкими и стройными.  
Он неуверенно качнулся, прежде чем сделать первые шаги. И это далось ему естественней, чем ожидалось, как будто все шло правильно. Он почувствовал что-то странное позади себя и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть высокие тонкие шипы, выходящие из его хребта. Вот что, должно быть, причиняло такую боль. Он чувствовал себя странно, по-кошачьи проворным и сильным. В некоторых движениях он ощущал большую ловкость, суставы растягивались сильнее, чем раньше.  
Кроули жалел, что прогнал Азирафаэля. Но он не хотел, чтобы тот видел его таким. Он не мог перестать думать о том, как нежно Азирафаэль взял его за руку в том доме. Как он сказал ему, что тот выглядит хорошо. Как он умолял остаться с ним до конца.  
Может быть ... может быть, он сможет его как-нибудь отыскать.  
Он оставил свою трость, он не мог более нести ее, передвигаясь на собственных руках.  
Что он сказал, когда они расстались? Кроули тогда испытывал такую сильную боль, что разговор по большей части остался для него туманным. Неужели он сказал, что Кроули был единственным человеком, который был добр к нему? Не может быть, нет. Азирафаэль был таким ... милым. Время от времени он оказывался своего рода ублюдком, но в нем чувствовалась какая-то врожденная нежность.  
Он хотел найти его и извиниться. Даже если Азирафаэль больше не хотел путешествовать с ним, Кроули чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что прогнал его. И если Кроули был единственным человеком, которого Азирафаэль считал хорошим, то поступив так, он действительно оказался мудаком.  
Он почувствовал прилив жара, и потер лицо руками, сбрасывая маску и шляпу. Теперь не было особого смысла прятаться.


	6. Сон охотника

Азирафаэлю было знакомо имя Азраила из своих исследований. Он был старым королем мертвого народа, давно бы забытого течением времени, если бы не те немногие упоминания в текстах. Он ничего не мог вспомнить о том, что Азраил якобы делал или чем руководил, но он помнил, что он должно быть был каким-то всемогущим правителем смерти и разрушения.  
«Если это правда, то как же пали столь сильные мира сего?» - выплюнул Азирафаэль. Он увидел возможность взять верх, и, хотя он не был храбрым, слова всегда были его оружием. «У тебя так мало власти, что тебе приходится просить у меня разрешения взять мое тело. В текстах, которые я изучал, разве ты не упоминался, как могущественный? Каким же глупцом надо быть, чтобы лишиться всего этого?»  
Он почувствовал, как сила Азраила внутри него задрожала от гнева. « _Это ты здесь дурак, Азирафаэль. Ты носишь мою корону, ты использовал в борьбе силу моей окаменевшей крови, ты вкушал мое причастие. Ты дал мне все, что нужно_.»  
«Но я не буду убивать, - решительно возразил Азирафаэль, - и в этом все дело, не так ли? Ты...ты...как там тебя называли? Птумерианцем? Разве не это твой вид? Я знаю о тебе. Я знаю, какие мерзости творили такие, как ты. Ты говорил с существами более великими, чем ты сам, и пожинал последствия в десятикратном объеме!» Азирафаэль начал злиться. «Так вот, что это такое! Эти бедствия вокруг вовсе не чума! Это проклятие от твоих действий!»  
« _Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!_ » - Азраил навалился на него всей силой своего господства, заставив Азирафэля отступить. « _Или ты думаешь, что вы, люди, тоже с ним не обращались? Как бы то ни было, ты уже в моей власти, Азирафаэль. Ты должен беспокоиться больше о себе, чем об этой чуме_.»  
«Может быть» - ответил Азирафаэль. Он будто куда-то проваливался: «Но теперь я знаю, что делать. И в отличие от всех остальных здесь мне нечего терять. Может быть, чума и погубила ваш народ, но я не позволю ей погубить этот.»  
Затем Азраил, способом, который Азирафаэль не ожидал ни в малейшей степени, просто закрыл его от мира.  
\---  
Чем дальше шел Кроули, тем явственнее ему казалось, что его мозг плавится. Поначалу он просто списывал это на мигрень от огромного количества боли, которую он испытывал, но теперь он не был так уверен. Головная боль не приходит с ощущением необходимости вонзить во что-то зубы.  
Насколько он полагал. Знали ли люди, пораженные безумием, что они сходят с ума? Потому что Кроули прекрасно понимал, что сходит с ума. Он содрогнулся при мысли обо всех зверях, которых он убил. Может быть... они были более осведомлены о том, что с ними происходит, чем он думал.  
Но сейчас ему не хотелось об этом думать. Да и просто не мог. Если бы он продолжил размышлять об этом, ему пришлось бы столкнуться с правдой о том, что он ужасный человек, а он просто не мог бы справиться с этим прямо сейчас. Ему нужно было что-то, чтобы успокоить растущую в его голове бессмыслицу.  
Его мысли постоянно вращались вокруг Азирафаэля, о том, что он хотел бы сделать с этим мужчиной. Он вспомнил, как впервые принял передозировку и очнулся в больнице, где встретил женщину с каким-то навязчивым расстройством. Она сказала ему, что умрет, если не закрутит колпачок на бутылочке, которую украла у старшей медсестры. Кроули казалось, что он наконец понял, что она имела в виду.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно Азирафаэль был этом колпачком, и только мысли о нем удерживали его в реальности. Если он остановится, нет никакой гарантии, что он сможет начать заново.  
Он в отчаянии потерся лицом о землю. Что он будет делать, если найдет его? Он даже не знал, может ли все еще произносить членораздельные звуки, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поддерживать нормальный разговор. Как это будет? Привет, Азирафаэль, прости меня за то, что я был абсолютным мудаком, ты последнее, что удерживает меня сейчас в сознании, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня снова, и я вроде как хочу съесть тебя, но это нормально, ха-ха.  
Кроули еще сильнее вжался лицом в землю. Нет, нет, он явно был не в себе сейчас. И он понимал это. Но почему-то от этого было только хуже. Он вонзил когти в камень под собой и очень внимательно прислушался к издающемуся скрежету. Он даже не знал, где сам находится, как ему найти Азирафаэля? Что он вообще ему сказал? Он ничего уже не помнил об их разговоре, только брошенный на него полный боли взгляд Азирафаэля.  
Каким же придурком он, должно быть, был. Почему он ушел? Что он сказал? Он вообще что-нибудь сказал? Может... может, и нет. Может быть, Азирафаэль бежал от него? Нет. Нет, он был таким милым, нежным и добрым. Последняя хорошая вещь. Единственная хорошая вещь.  
Кроули застонал и сам поразился тому, как гортанно это прозвучало. Он должен найти своего ангела. Он должен. Он ощущал эту потребность с большей уверенностью, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Азирафаэль поймет. Так и сделает. Он хороший человек, он поймет все, что Кроули ему скажет.  
Однако он не был уверен, что это правда, и поднял лицо от земли. Независимо от того, что произойдет, он должен был хотя бы попытаться найти его. Он инстинктивно выпустил свой длинный раздвоенный язык в прохладный ночной воздух и, втянув его обратно, распознал новое чувство. Это не было ни запахом, ни вкусом. Как будто оба сразу сливались в одно. Он повторил это действие, ощущая воздух вокруг себя.  
Он чувствовал Азирафаэля, слегка. Кроули знал, как тот пахнет. Он даже немного различил его вкус. Мягкая, холодная кожа, пыльная и пресная, как бумага. Почувствует ли он также вкус чернил и волокон, если…?  
Он посмотрел в сторону, где запах был сильнее всего, и направился туда.  
\--  
Адам и Уорлок были в лучшем случае друзьями. У них одинаковые дни рождения, поэтому все остальные дети, подрастая, считали, что они должны ладить и быть вместе, как братья. Не то чтобы они недолюбливали друг друга, но только в последнее время они стали по-настоящему общаться. Чума, убивающая ваших друзей и семью, сплачивает как ничто другое.  
Уорлок, теперь просто Лок, после полового созревания превратился в смуглого молодого человека, который предпочел бы провести вечер с книгой и котом, чем в пабе. Он был склонен к антисоциальности, обладал острым умом и острым языком, чтобы выражать свои чувства.  
С другой стороны, Адам был просто душкой. У него было столько друзей, сколько он мог сосчитать, и вдвое больше знакомых. Ночи он проводил за приятной выпивкой и болтовней, прерываемые лишь неизбежной потребностью поспать.  
Можно было подумать, что эти двое не поладят, но, напротив, потребность Адама постоянно болтать в сочетании со склонностью Уорлока больше слушать, чем говорить, позволили им быть сдружиться. Тот факт, что они одновременно записались в охотники, тоже помогал.  
Ни один из них не понимал, что такое контракт на крови, но они оба были одиноки и опустошены. По крайней мере, они могли вместе оплакивать свои потери.  
В данный момент Уорлок пытался сорвать корону с мертвеца, в то время как Адам искал, что так сильно расстроило его собаку. Он смотрел на крыши домов, изо всех сил стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь в густой тьме. «Лок, оставь это, - наконец сказал он другому мальчику, - Ты же все равно не захочешь носить корону, которую кому-то вплавили в череп.»  
«Я просто хочу посмотреть, вот и все» - ответил Уорлок. «Она выглядит такой старой. Прямо-таки древней.»  
«Да, но мы здесь не одни. Я не знаю, что здесь происходит, но Пес вот-вот сойдет с ума. Ты только посмотри на него, весь дрожит и все такое. Что бы там ни скрывалось, это не тот монстр-волк, и я бы предпочел, чтобы мы ушли, прежде чем узнали, в чем дело."  
Уорлок обтер окровавленные руки о плащ Азирафаэля. «Пожалуй, ты прав. Вероятно, это тоже не понадобится» - он отбросил весы обратно на труп, но с мечом помедлил. «Может, мне оставить его себе?»  
«У тебя целый чертов топор, зачем тебе меч?»  
«Он очень изысканный.»  
Адам полностью развернулся к нему. «Это классный меч. Да. Но нам это не нужно. Мы даже не сможем нигде его продать. У меня уже есть меч, который мне вполне нравится, а ты даже не знаешь, как им пользоваться.»  
Уорлок вздохнул и опустил оружие. «Ненавижу, когда ты прав. Ты же знаешь, что это я должен быть разумным здесь.»  
«Ну, когда нужно, ты действительно умен» - Адам дерзко ухмыльнулся ему и уклонился от легкого подзатыльника.  
«Он тебе не кажется знакомым?» - спросил Адам у Уорлока.  
Мальчик уставился на мужчину сверху вниз. «Вроде. Может быть.»  
Адам пожал плечами и пошел в сторону, откуда они пришли, Пес и Уорлок следовали за ним.  
\---  
Азирафаэль плыл. Он находился в… пустоте. Что-то в этом роде. Где-то. Да, он был где-то. Он чувствовал легкие прикосновения к своему бедру и открыл глаза. Он не плыл, а лежал на спине на земле. Небо над ним было нежно-пасмурно-серым, окутывая мир мягким утренним сиянием.  
Он опустил глаза вниз, чтобы посмотреть на то, что касалось его, и увидел несколько самых красивых белых лилий, которые он когда-либо видел. Они покачивались на легком ветерке, прикасаясь к нему в сладкой ласке. Он бросил взгляд мимо на поле, все засаженное этими цветами. Они были нежными и прекрасными, успокаивая что-то внутри него.  
Но он помнил, что находился не здесь. Он знал, что валялся в переулке, где его грабили подростки, и ссорится с давно умершим королем. Вот что он помнил. Ему совершенно не хотелось вставать, но он все равно сделал это, любуясь полем, на котором находился. Нужно было выяснить, что происходит.  
Что-то загудело внутри него, когда он поднялся, мягкие пульсирующие удары, которые заставили его замереть. Его сердце. Биение его сердца. Как давно должно быть он умер, что его собственное сердцебиение показалось незнакомым?  
Он с трепетом всмотрелся в свои руки, замечая забытый розовый румянец жизни в кончиках пальцев. Какое это было благословение, какой дар! Он прикусил губу и снова огляделся, остановившись, как только снова развернулся лицом к месту, где проснулся.  
Там был дом, и он был в огне.  
Но в воздухе не пахло дымом, и звук его не был таким оглушительным, как от настоящего пожара. Так что Азирафаэль, естественно, решил, что это сон.  
Он прижал руку к шее, чтобы почувствовать пульс, бьющийся под кончиками пальцев, и был поражен тем, какой он был теплый. Он и забыл, что это было чем-то нормальным раньше. Он отчаянно подумал, как он мог забыть такую простую вещь. К счастью, он все еще мог быть живым в своих снах.  
Он направился к дому, стараясь не наступить на лилии. Его встретили хорошо ухоженные могилы, выстроившиеся вдоль небольшой мощеной дорожки, по которой он держал путь. На них были огарки свечей и старые цветы. Все это место казалось таким любимым и в то же время таким заброшенным.  
Он поднялся на вершину холма и заметил знакомую копну рыжих волос, стоящую перед одной из надгробий. «Кроули!» - крикнул он и побежал вперед. «Кроули, с тобой все в порядке!»  
Кроули в замешательстве повернулся к нему, и Азирафаэль тут же замедлил шаг. Это был он, да, но это была другая его версия. Моложе и менее изнуренная охотой. Его лицо было открыто, и Азирафаэль мог видеть эти прекрасные медово-золотые глаза без единого следа зверя в них. Его одежда была свежей, и ни один из кожаных ремней еще не был изношен. «Простите, я вас знаю?» - спросил Кроули, отступая на шаг.  
«Нет, я ... полагаю, нет» - ответил Азирафаэль. Он вспомнил, что сказал ему Кроули, когда прогонял его. Он был гражданским, не подписывал контракт, он не должен был здесь быть. Только если причастие было контрактом, хотя ... «Это… Это сон. И он связан с тобой, верно?»  
«Конечно, - фыркнул Кроули, - в этом то все и дело. Сон охотника, или как-то так. Я пришел сюда, чтобы побыть один, так что извини, приятель, но я действительно не хочу разговаривать.» Кроули повернулся и отошел от него.  
«Послушай, Кроули, я не охотник. Я думаю, ты еще не знаешь меня, но узнаешь. Мне нужна твоя помощь.»  
Кроули оглянулся через плечо.  
«Я... ох, я буду в баре. Иди и найди меня, Кроули. Когда дела пойдут плохо, ты должен прийти и найти меня.»  
«Зачем мне это делать?»  
«Потому что я знаю, что это за чума, и могу помочь.»  
Кроули усмехнулся: «Мне не нужна никакая помощь. Я и сам неплохо справляюсь, большое спасибо. Не знаю, как ты сюда попал, если ты не охотник, но я, пожалуй, пойду своей дорогой. Чао.» - произнеся эти слова, он исчез.  
Азирафаэль знал, что тот, должно быть, проснулся. А это значит, что он может тоже. Ему нужно было понять, как и что он будет делать, когда очнется. Он подумал о мягком открытом человеческом лице Кроули и о том, как он должен сердиться на своего настоящего Кроули за то, что тот отослал его. Но он не был зол. Просто не мог. Он говорил, что не знает, что сделает, если когда-нибудь увидит Кроули снова, и, очевидно, теперь он знал, что просто примет его обратно.  
Он должен выбраться из этого сна, вытащить Азраила из своего тела, найти Кроули и исправить этот кошмар.


	7. Мечтай

Азирафаэль смирился с мыслью, что, если он и выяснил, чем является чума, это еще не значит, что он знает, как все исправить. Он отказывался верить, что лекарства не существует. Однако, сделать что-либо, находясь в ловушке сна, было невыполнимой задачей.  
Хоть он не мог выбраться сам, он пытался расспрашивать охотников, которые иногда заглядывали к нему, зажигали свечи на могилах. Однажды Азирафаэль даже зашел в вечно горящий дом, но тот был слишком жутким, чтобы оставаться там долго. Казалось, ничто не могло изменить его состояние, пока он во сне.  
Он чувствовал, что торчит здесь уже целую вечность. Время было явно нелинейным, и чем больше охотников он встречал, тем больше понимал, что встречает их не по порядку. Иногда они знали его, иногда нет, но все они говорили, что забывают все в бодрствующем мире, пока не возвращаются в сон, и не обретают воспоминания снова.  
Некоторые из охотников жили сотни лет назад, некоторые были из настоящего, но, что примечательно и вселяет какую-то надежду, никто из них не был из будущего, которое Азирафаэль сам еще не испытывал. Либо это означало, что он решит проблему, когда проснется, либо он был пойман во временную петлю существования, основанной на его прошлом.  
Он чувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку, независимо от того, какой из этих непостижимых вариантов был правдой.  
Среди постоянного потока охотников он встречал и мальчиков, которые грабили его тело. Встреча с ними в первый раз была запутанной ситуацией, потому что они помнили его по прошлой встрече, которую он не знал, но явно не тогда, когда они забирали его вещи. Они, казалось, были удивлены его настороженностью. Они, видимо, знали его вполне дружелюбным, а это значило, что они не желали ему зла.  
Это была очень запутанная ситуация для Азирафаэля, но он не смог бы идти так далеко по жизни, если бы не знал, как справляться с вещами, которые он не понимал.  
Уорлок был хорошим мальчиком, но казался внутренне беспокойным, так что Азирафаэль делал все возможное, чтобы подбодрить его на их встречах, несмотря на то, что единственные причины их нахождения здесь были технически негативными.  
Азирафаэль постепенно узнавал историю смерти родителей Уорлока во время их встреч, заставляющую его сердце болеть каждый раз, когда он смотрел на мальчика. Уорлок сказал ему, что они были небрежны, и он не скучал по ним. Азирафаэль, каким бы безразличным он иногда ни был, определенно мог сказать, когда обиженный и испуганный ребенок лгал ему, чтобы он чувствовал себя лучше. Он никогда не поднимал эту тему, просто предлагал то немногое утешение, которое мог дать во сне.  
Адам был милым, предприимчивым и самым решительным молодым человеком на свете. Был способ, по которому он говорил и делал вещи, который просто захватывал людей вокуг него. Он дал Азирафаэлю некоторую надежду на будущее, даже если он никогда не станет его частью. Каждый раз, когда они встречались, Адам рассказывал какую-нибудь историю о том, кому они помогли и кого спасли. Иногда что-то выходило из строя, и Азирафаэль несколько раз слышал одну и ту же историю или продолжение новой, о начале которой он еще не не знал. У него были грандиозные возвышенные идеи о том, как он собирается победить монстров и положить конец кошмару. Азирафаэль улыбался и подбадривал его, зная, что нет больше никого, кто мог бы делать также для мальчика.  
Ему казалось ужасным, что они оба так молоды и одиноки. Он не мог быть им родителем, об этом не могло идти и речи. Но он был знакомым лицом и чем-то успокаивающим, и этого было достаточно. Он обнаружил, что склоняется к своим старым привычкам со времен работы в церкви: делал все возможное, чтобы помочь, зная, что в конечном счете ни на что не влияет.  
Долгие промежутки между визитами охотников временами сводили с ума. Некоторые охотники игнорировали его и занимались своими делами, когда появлялись. Но большинство из них, по крайней мере, здоровалось и охотно болтало ни о чем, если не больше. Кроули попадал в эту категорию. Азирафаэлю повезло, что их первая встреча здесь, похоже, действительно была их первой встречей. Обычно Кроули не очень-то хотел даже здороваться, но его всегда можно было уговорить.  
Он был отстранённым и изворотливым, но в этой молодой версии, которую Азирафаэль находил невероятно обаятельной, была и некоторая игривость. Ему нравилось видеть, как сужались эти медово-золотые глаза, когда Кроули в миллионный раз пытался понять, почему Азирафаэль говорит с ним. Это случалось почти каждый раз, когда они виделись, и всегда заставляло Азирафаэля смеяться.  
Во сне охотника Азирафаэль нашел себе местечко в лилиях возле мощеных ступеней. Ему не нужно было спать, но он обнаружил, что время от времени будто дрейфует, и решил, что ему нужно место, которое было бы, по крайней мере, относительно удобным. Он знал, что ему не следует устраиваться поудобнее. Он знал, что должен выбраться. Но постоянный легкий ветерок и мягкий лунный свет всегда умоляли его остаться. По крайней мере, здесь он был в безопасности.  
—  
Кроули шел по следу, который он взял, всю дорогу до того места, где они расстались. Разве Азирафаэль не ушел отсюда? Он ползал по крышам и лизал воздух, осматривая землю в поисках каких-либо признаков его присутствия.  
Неподалеку было два охотника, но они уже покидали это место. Он должен быть осторожен с ними и помнить об их присутствии. Но Азирафаэль... где же он?  
Он взобрался на крышу, на которой стоял, и выглянул из-за карниза. Внизу был человек, но это был не Азирафаэль. У него был этот запах, мягкий, как бумага, запах кожи, но в то же время от него исходило зловоние смерти и разложения. Азирафаэль был мертв, но никогда так не пах.  
Кроули наблюдал, как мужчина сел. Кровь струилась по его белоснежным волосам из-под короны на голове. Корона, помнил Кроули, которую он подарил Азирафаэлю. Он прищурился и зашипел сквозь зубы. Движения мужчины были отрывистыми и нескоординированными, как у марионетки, когда он встал и сделал несколько коротких шагов. Он наклонился поднять меч, и Кроули снова зашипел, на этот раз гораздо громче и явно желая быть услышанным.  
Человек внизу поднял голову, и если он и был удивлен, то не подал виду. «Привет, зверь» - сказал он голосом Азирафаэля. Вот и все, что нужно было услышать Кроули, чтобы понять, что это действительно не Азирафаэль. Если бы он был разумным существом, то остановился и задумался о том, что происходит на самом деле, но он больше не был разумным существом.  
Вместо этого он испустил рев и бросился на мужчину.  
—  
«Кажется, я Вас встречал, - сказал Адам Азирафаэлю при следующей встрече, - Трудно сказать, потому что я не помню, пока не возвращаюсь обратно. Но он был ужасно похож на Вас.»  
Азирафаэль засмеялся, зная, что рано или поздно это время настанет. «У меня на голове была корона?» - спросил он.  
«Ага, и действительно крутой меч. Кажется... мне кажется, я украл ваши вещи, Мистер Азирафаэль.»  
Азирафаэлю хотелось рассердиться на него, но он понимал, что это ни к чему не приведет. К этому моменту, во всяком случае, для него это было так давно, что детали встречи стали расплывчатыми. «Я не буду притворяться, что все в порядке, но ты действительно думал, что я мертв. Формально так оно и было, но это неважно. Может, не стоит грабить трупы?»  
«Хорошо, - Адам, казалось, смущен этой стычкой, - Но тогда почему Вы здесь? Или почему Вы были там? Помню, у меня было такое чувство, будто я знал Вас, но, очевидно, не мог вспомнить, откуда.»  
Азирафаэль вздохнул, не зная, как ему быть дальше. «Это был... я. Нынешний я. Я не более реален в этом сне охотника, чем ты. Все это эфемерно. За исключением того, что я застрял. Я здесь уже очень давно, Адам, и все же знаю, что времени не прошло совсем.»  
«Я знаю Вас почти год! - воскликнул Адам, - Вы же не можете просто считать, что это ничего не значит?»  
«Я бы никогда этого не сделал» - улыбнулся Азирафаэль. «Я имел в виду время в реальности, не волнуйся. Но то тело было...все еще является...мной. Однако здесь я застрял, как привидение, понимаешь?»  
«Боюсь, что нет, Мистер Азирафаэль.»  
«Может, я тоже. Но ... о!» - Азирафаэль в волнении вскинул голову. «Адам, ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать? В бодрствующем мире?»  
«Я бы хотел, особенно чтобы компенсировать кражу Ваших вещей, но не думаю, что запомню все, что Вы мне скажете.»  
Азирафаэль нахмурился, услышав это: «Может тогда запишешь?»  
«Оно не уйдет со мной, - ответил Адам, - Может быть, если я очень постараюсь, то получится?»  
Азирафаэль вздохнул: "Хорошо. Корона на моей голове, весы на шее и кровь на моем мече - все это принадлежало птумерийскому царю.»  
«Птумерийцы — это люди, что жили в городе под Ярнамом, верно?» - спросил Адам.  
Азирафаэль помедлил с ответом. «Дааа, вроде того. Они не жили под Ярнамом, Ярнам был построен на прямо на останках их старого города. Они были здесь первыми. Как бы. На самом деле они никуда не делись.»  
«Ого, - Адам сел рядом с Азирафаэлем, чтобы послушать его речь, - Я думал, они все мертвы.»  
«Смерть — это еще не конец. Я тоже мертв, и это никогда не останавливало меня» - усмехнулся Азирафаэль. «Но эта звериная чума началась именно с них, верно?» - спросил он, гадая, могут ли местные Ярнама знать об этом больше, чем он.  
Адам просто кивнул. «Думаю, что да. По крайней мере, так говорят люди. Они обнаружили монстров и использовали их кровь, чтобы исцелять себя, как и мы сейчас.»  
«Да, и этот старый король был одним из них. Я знал о нем только из своих книг, и большинство из рассказов, как я подозреваю, были сильно преувеличены. Но он реален и сейчас обитает в моем теле.»  
«Как?»  
«Я не уверен. Я подозреваю, что через предметы, о которых я тебе сказал.»  
Адам на мгновение задумался. «Значит, если я сниму это барахло, Вы наконец сможете покинуть сон охотника?»  
Азирафаэль пожал плечами. «Даже не знаю. Мне бы хотелось так думать. По крайней мере, это немного разозлило бы Азраила, и я думаю, что это само по себе чего-то стоит.»  
—  
Кроули вонзил зубы в уже поврежденное плечо. Кровь, вытекшая из раны, грязная и свернувшейся, начала гнить от старости. Он подавился и сплюнул, когда человек под ним просто рассмеялся и замахнулся на него мечом.  
Кроули оказался гораздо проворнее, чем марионетка могла бы надеяться, и прыгнул обратно в тень здания. Кружась вокруг него, он хотел спросить, где Азирафаэль, но рот не работал как надо. Его язык был слишком длинным, а зубы существовали только для того, чтобы разрывать вещи. Вместо этого он прорычал свои мысли, ужасающе громкий и глубокий рокот прошелся через него.  
«Я помню тебя, представляешь?» - сказала ему кукла, поворачиваясь на каблуках. «Ты такой глупыш, но Азирафаэль вполне даже любил тебя. Не знаю почему.»  
Кроули снова зарычал, и этот звук наполовину превратился в шипение, несшее в себе угрозу насилия.  
«Он уже исчез, растворился прямо в эфире» - кукла раскрыла ладонь и эпатажно прожестикулировала пальцами.  
Кроули отметил, как с каждой секундой движения марионетки становились все более четкими и точными. Что бы ни происходило, он это не понимал. Что он понимал, это как остановить кого-то. Он пригнулся и покрался вперед. У него были когти и зубы, и если это было последнее, чем он воспользуется, то так тому и быть.  
—  
«А что будет потом? - спросил Адам, - Охота все еще будет продолжаться?»  
«Я - и не уверен, прав ли в этом - верю, что, если мы... может быть ... смогли бы поговорить с этими древними созданиями, то мы как-нибудь остановили бы эту эпидемию монстров. Они хотели чего-то, и люди, которые обращались к ним раньше, приняли их дары, но не выполнили их просьбы. Поэтому мы должны просто выяснить, каковы их просьбы, и проследить, чтобы они были выполнены.»  
Адам нахмурился: «Звучит как ужасная идея.»  
«Потому что это и так ужасная идея, но единственная, которая у меня есть. Мне кажется, что в этой головоломке тысячи кусочков, а у меня их только четыре.»  
«А что, если мы просто убьем их вместо этого?» - спросил Адам.  
Азирафаэль побледнел при этой мысли: «Я никого не буду убивать, Адам.»  
«Я могу это сделать», - ухмыльнулся Адам. «Если я вспомню Ваши слова, когда проснусь, тогда смогу вытащить Вас из сна, и мы сможем остановить все это.»  
—  
Кроули закричал, когда черный шпиль снова прорвался сквозь него. Он чувствовал себя счастливчиком, когда увидел, как Азирафаэль использует эту силу против рыжеволосой охотницы, но то, как она обратилась против него самого, было жестоко.  
Сколько бы он ни кусал, ни резал и ни рвал марионетку, она все еще стояла. Тело представляло собой кровавое месиво из раздробленных костей и рваных открытых ран, но его обитатель вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Он двигался слишком быстро, слишком точно, слишком расчетливо, чтобы Кроули мог делать что-нибудь, кроме как защищаться.  
Он думал, что одержит верх в этой битве, но это было не так, и теперь он чувствовал себя таким дураком. Ему просто нужен был Азирафаэль. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы кто-то думал о нем хорошо. Вот и все, это было все! Он крепко сомкнул челюсти вокруг руки куклы и помотал головой, чувствуя, как уже сломанная конечность снова хрустнула в его хватке.  
Ничто не могло его остановить. Ничто не могло изменить исход этой схватки. Он почувствовал, как меч снова вонзился ему между ребер, и завыл, хватая ртом воздух через поврежденное легкое. Он рухнул на землю и почувствовал, как еще один шпиль готов был взорваться изнутри.  
—  
Адам вздрогнул и проснулся. Его сон был мимолетным воспоминанием, которое он знал, что должен был запомнить. Он выхватил пергамент у Уорлока, который тоже заснул, хотя должен был нести вахту, и начал писать.  
—  
Марионетка сидела сверху. Тело Кроули задрожало под ним, когда тот снова закашлялся еще одним сгустком кроваво-черной жижи. У него не было возможности снова подняться, но он не был мертв. И теперь этот ублюдок сидел на нем. Он не мог ни рычать, ни шипеть от неудовольствия, только хрипеть, делая еще один болезненный вдох.  
«Ты ведь тоже его любил, правда?» - спросила кукла. «И поэтому ты вернулся? Очень жаль, что ты испортил это тело. Я так долго ждал, а ты разорвал его за одну ночь.»  
В ответ Кроули капризно заскулил.  
«Ты ведь знал, что он был мертв, не так ли?» - кукла рассмеялась. «Не понимаю, что вы оба могли подумать, произойдет. Мертвец и чудовище. Ха.» Он качнулся и встал. «Ты хочешь, чтобы я избавил тебя от страданий или просто подождал, пока ты истечешь кровью? У тебя осталось не многим больше часа.»  
Звук бегущих шагов прервал слова Азраила, когда к ним примчались два мальчика и собака.


	8. Задержи дыхание

Кроули то приходил в себя, то снова терял сознание. Ему нужно было очнуться, чтобы продолжить сражаться, но новый вес его трансформированного тела оставлял его лежать кучей, слишком тяжелой, чтобы двигаться. Он держал глаза широко открытыми, чтобы хотя бы попытаться что-нибудь увидеть.  
Он слышал новые голоса, кричащие друг на друга, шныряющие и кружащиеся вокруг марионетки. Они звучали, как детские. У них не будет ни единого шанса. Он прекрасно понимал, что если у него и хватит сил подняться, то он не сможет удержать себя от нападения и на них тоже, а это последнее, чего он хотел.  
Ему всегда нравились дети. Он уже подходил к тому моменту, когда становится слишком стар, чтобы вырастить одного, и не то чтобы с его трансформацией шансов становилось больше. Он просто продолжал наблюдать за ними. Один из них с мечом и пистолетом держался на расстоянии, чтобы отвлекать внимание и пресекать нападения, в то время как другой мальчик с топором подходил сзади и наносил один-два хороших удара.  
Они хорошо работали вместе, даже Кроули мог заметить это. Парни определенно уже нанесли больше урона, чем он, а это тело уже было абсолютно искалечено его атаками. Но независимо от того, как удачно они нападали, марионетка продолжала не обращать внимание на повреждения. Как будто между телом и его обитателем отсутствовала какая-либо иная связь, кроме двигательной. Не имело значения, насколько тело изломано, пока оно могло его двигать.  
Кукла попятилась от мальчиков в сторону Кроули. Он собрал последние силы, чтобы плюнуть в марионетку ядом, зная, что это его последний шанс нанести хоть какой-то урон.  
Очевидно, того это лишь взбесило. Если и был какой-то эффект, то единственное, что Кроули увидел, так это то, как меч вознесся над его головой для последнего удара.  
\--  
Луна умеет сочувствовать. Вопреки всему злу и болезням.  
В других местах ночь продолжается. Где-то охотник преодолевает ночь охоты. Где-то кошмары продолжают убивают.  
Здесь же Луна еще проявляет сочувствие.  
—  
Кроули почувствовал, как что-то мягкое коснулось его щеки. Он узнал знакомый запахи лилий еще до того, как открыл глаза. Он полагал, что никогда больше не вернется в сон охотника. А это значит, что он еще не совсем мертв. По крайней мере, были хорошие новости.  
Мягкое прикосновение к его щеке скользнуло к волосам, убирая их с лица и заправляя за ухо. О ... о, он знал, кто это. Так и должно быть. Ему хотелось продолжать держать глаза закрытыми, притвориться, что он застрял между бодрствующим миром и этим, лишь бы эти нежные руки не отпускали его.  
Он все равно их открыл, чтобы встретить эти милые голубые глаза напротив. Он вспомнил все их встречи до этого, как он снова и снова отмахивался от Азирафаэля. Как он медленно открывался ему. Как, наконец, его прежнее "я" начало считать его другом.  
Это было странное ощущение - знать кого-то в течение нескольких лет и все же лишь несколько часов. Вот тогда-то они и встретились по-настоящему, в баре, всего четыре часа назад. Неужели и вправду настолько недавно? Неужели его жизнь настолько испортилась за эти четыре часа? Но этот Азирафаэль, тот, что был во сне ... он знал его с тех пор, как тот начал охотиться больше десяти лет назад. Он знал его с самого начала всех его проблем, когда он взял контракт охотника. И Кроули забыл. Каждый раз он забывал. Неудивительно, что он так доверял ему в баре...Кроули не мог припомнить ни одного человека, которого он знал бы хотя бы вполовину так долго, даже если бы это был всего лишь сон.  
«Я знаю тебя...» - прошептал он, не желая прерывать их контакт.  
«Надеюсь, что это так, - эти нежные руки снова пробежались кончиками пальцев по его волосам, - Я ждал этого признания. Я знал, что когда-нибудь это случится.»  
Кроули тут же сел и заключил Азирафаэля в сокрушительные объятия: «Я думал, ты умер!»  
«О, ну, я... я не... - нервно начал Азирафаэль, медленно поднимая руки, чтобы обнять Кроули в ответ, - Я имею в виду, что да, я мертв, ну, не здесь, но ох... Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.»  
Кроули уткнулся лицом в шею Азирафаэля и забормотал: «Ты ... мне никогда не следовало тебя отсылать. Я боялся, я боялся трансформации, и что ты увидишь это. И я прогнал тебя, а теперь ... Теперь твое тело в полном дерьме, и это все моя вина.»  
Азирафаэль ласково похлопал его по спине. «Мне очень жаль, Кроули. Прошло... довольно много времени с тех пор, как я был там, так что… не мог бы ты напомнить мне, что именно произошло?»  
Кроули отстранился и посмотрел ему в лицо. «Что?»  
Азирафаэль нервно заломил руки. «Я здесь уже давно. Очень… долгое время. Я помню, как Азраил завладел моим телом, и некоторое время назад я разговаривал с Адамом о том, чтобы снять с меня эти проклятые вещи. Но это было... О, я не знаю. Может быть, годы назад. Все здесь происходит не по порядку. Я не знаю. Наверное, я веду себя глупо.»  
Кроули обхватил ладонями лицо Азирафаэля: «Это не глупо. Это ... печально. Мне так жаль, Азирафаэль, что это случилось с тобой.»  
Настала очередь Азирафаэля нервничать, но в отличие от Кроули его глаза оставались сухими: «Просто напомни мне, что случилось»  
«Ну ... я чудовище. Не здесь, конечно, но в бодрствующем мире я совершенно изменился. Ты… это не ты. Твое тело одержимо. Оно воняет, как смерть.»  
«Это и есть смерть, - ответил Азирафаэль, - Азраил.»  
«Да, ну, он удерживает твое тело словно на веревках, как марионетку. Твое... О нет. О боже, твое тело.»  
«Что насчет моего тела?» - осторожно спросил Азирафаэль.  
Кроули помолчал, раздумывая, как бы это лучше сказать: «Оно ... ну, оно довольно сильно сломано.»  
«Что значит сломано?» - прищурился Азирафаэль.  
«Ну, как я и сказал, я большой противный монстр с дерьмом вместо мозгов, и я был очень, очень расстроен, что ты это не ты. Кроме того, там ребенок с топором, который уже некоторое время обрабатывает тебя.»  
«О, Уорлок!» - Азирафаэль решил проигнорировать тот факт, что его тело, вероятно, было просто месивом в этот момент. «Значит, Адам тоже должен быть там!»  
«Ну, там два мальчика и собака, но...»  
«О, хорошо! Да, это они. Тогда они попытаются снять корону, - Азирафаэль, казалось, сиял, - Я действительно верю в них.»  
«Но у тебя ... у тебя больше нет тела, к которому можно было бы вернуться, разве ты не понимаешь?» - Кроули паниковал. «Я не хочу, чтобы ты застрял здесь навсегда! А я просто ... я теперь чудовище ... я не могу даже пойти с тобой. Если я проснусь, то снова стану безмозглым!»  
«Очевидно, не совсем безмозглый, раз ты вернулся ко мне.»  
«Я все еще зверь. Как только я покину этот сон, я больше не вернусь. Никогда.»  
«Но я узнал, что это за чума. Я уже все узнал!»  
Кроули уставился на него, явно ничего не понимая. «Ты можешь вылечить это?»  
«Ну, я не знаю, но...»  
«Тогда это не имеет значения. Я все еще зверь, и твое тело настолько изломано, что ни эстус, ни пузырек с кровью, ни магия любого рода не могут это исправить.»  
Азирафаэль печально оглядел поле лилий. «Но я не хочу здесь больше оставаться. Я здесь так долго, Кроули. Пожалуйста. Даже если это последний выход, я им воспользуюсь.»  
«Что ты такое говоришь? Ты... чего ты хочешь?»  
«Возьми меня с собой. Возвращайся на охоту и просыпайся заново. Я буду там. Я обещаю. Мне не нужно тело, да и у меня такое чувство, что оно мне уже не принадлежит. Лорды Пепла даровали мне бессмертие, и я наконец-то воспользуюсь им. Я никогда больше не вернусь к себе в Лордран, Кроули, и я уже смирился с этим.»  
Кроули не верил своим ушам: «Ты собираешься самоубиться?»  
«Это не то, о чем я говорю, но если это то, что произойдет, то что же еще?» - спросил Азирафаэль.  
«Мы могли бы остаться здесь» - сказал Кроули, имея в виду на сон.  
«Я не хочу здесь оставаться. Я здесь.... Я здесь уже так долго, Кроули, что начинаю забывать, кем я был. Я уже был стар, будучи мертвецом, а теперь стал еще старше. Я не смогу с этим справиться. Я устал, устал, и я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось!»  
Кроули закрыл рот и посмотрел на свои руки. «Хорошо. Если это ... если это то, чего ты хочешь. Тогда ладно» - он робко протянул руку, чтобы Азирафаэль взял ее, сосредоточиваясь на мягком и нежном прикосновении этих пальцев. «Но ты позволишь мне остаться здесь еще на минутку? Только ты и я.»  
Прежде чем Азирафаэль успел ответить, в воздухе раздался ужасающий гул, словно гигантская трещина расколола небо. «У нас может не быть на это времени, дорогой мальчик. Сон кончается. Мое время вышло. Разбуди нас, Кроули. Ты должен.»  
В тревоге Кроули притянул его к себе, в последний раз уткнувшись лицом в мягкие пушистые волосы Азирафаэля. Затем, в панике, он проснулся.  
—  
Адам делал все возможное, чтобы снять корону. И он, и Уорлок выкладывались по полной, но даже они понимали, что что-то не так. Во-первых, этот ублюдок просто не оставался лежать. Он был быстр, немного замедленный несколькими направленными ударами топора по ногам, но все же быстр. Части его тела почти висели, но странная белая слизь сочилась из ран и удерживала все вместе.  
Его атаки были жесткими, меч был острым, как ничто другое, и близкий контакт с ним высвобождал безумные темные шпили, которые уже не раз задели Уорлока. Им повезло, что у них обоих было много лечебной крови, чтобы исцелиться, но эта драка шла не очень хорошо.  
Пес убежал, чтобы принюхаться к какому-то мертвому зверю в углу, и, хотя обычно Адам злился на маленькое существо за то, что оно не помогает ему, сейчас он был рад, что Пес держится подальше от опасности.  
Мертвый король отвернулся от Адама чтобы замахнуться мечом на подошедшего сзади Уорлока. Адам поднял пистолет, прицелился и снова выстрелил в корону.  
Он промахнулся, но попал прямо в центр странной души, сияющей и парящей над головой мертвого короля, как будто он целился именно в нее. Марионетка впервые пошатнулась. Топор Уорлока опустился прямо на верхушку короны и расколол ее, белая жижа вырывалась наружу ядовито пульсируя.   
Все замерло на краткий миг, прежде чем вспыхнуть в мистическом огне и молниях. Душа зашипела и вспыхнула ревущим всепожирающим пламенем, облизывая огнем тело, над которым парила, и поджигая дома, окружающие их в переулке.  
Уорлок вскрикнул и попятился от огня. Молния прочерчивала длинные дуги от души до любой окружающей поверхности, оставляя за собой ужасные шрамы и поджигая все священным белым огнем.  
В считанные секунды пламя охватило все вокруг. Адам крикнул Уорлоку, чтобы тот бежал, радуясь, что и пес присоединился к их попыткам скрыться.  
Огонь горел и ревел в небо, будто был живым. Как только они отошли достаточно далеко, Адам оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть. Свет отражался от всех окружающих зданий яростной белой дымкой. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что тело Азирафаэля сгорело дотла. Он не знал, почему решил, что мертвый король может пережить пожар. Но Азирафаэль... теперь у него не было тела, к которому он мог бы вернуться. Огонь пожирал и уничтожал все, с чем соприкасался, превращая дома в белые угли и выжигая дорогу под собой.  
Пламя стало белым и почти вязким в своих движениях. Адам с благоговейным трепетом наблюдал, как из него рождается какая-то фигура. Она была бесформенна и расплывчата, языки огня и дыма скромно липли к ней. Адам видел, как фигура обернулись, что-то высматривая, а потом уставились на мертвого зверя на улице. Огонь двинулся вместе с ним, как будто он был его источником, отползая от зданий и следуя за белой фигурой вперед.  
Адаму показалось, что зверь поднял голову, когда фигура подошла, но он не был уверен. Несмотря на это, пламя начало пожирать и монстра, когда фантом наклонился, сгибая свое хрупкое тело и позволяя огню охватывать и поглощать их обоих.  
Уорлок подбежал к нему и потащил в другой переулок, схватив за руку. Им нужно было выбираться отсюда. Адам чувствовал себя плохо от того, что он подвел Азирафаэля, но больше он ничего не мог сделать. Он позволил Уорлоку увести их и надеялся, что когда-нибудь забудет о сегодняшних событиях. Они должны были положить конец охоте, и Адам знал, что ему придется сражаться со старыми богами, из-за которых все и началось.  
—  
Кроули был в огне. Как в традиционном смысле горел заживо, так и в том, что он чувствовал, как его душа сгорает вместе с ним. Ему хотелось кричать и корчиться от боли, но нежные руки удерживали его. Огонь пожирал его изнутри, поглощая и уничтожая все на своем пути. Но что-то новое оставалось на его месте. Что-то нежное, что-то мягкое, что-то, с чем Кроули не знал, что делать.  
Тогда он действительно взвыл, крича в пустоту, прося, чтобы боль прикончила его. Просто чтобы все закончилось. Но нежные руки прижимали его ближе, заключая в сладкие объятия, из которых он не смел вырваться. Он вдохнул дым и пепел, повернулся лицом к изгибу знакомой шеи и закричал от боли. Он цеплялся за медленно формирующиеся фрагменты тела и извивался в его хватке. Это был концом того, кем он был.  
Какая-то растущая нежность срезала его края. Пламя выжигало нечистоты крови и забирало с собой звериную плоть, оставляя Кроули живым, сырым и человечным в любящих объятиях.  
Затем, так же внезапно, как это и началось, огонь перестал обжигать. Он все еще чувствовал, как окружен белым пламенем, а также Азирафаэлем. Азирафаэль, который определенно не был в том маленьком сломанном теле, которое он оставил позади. Кроули крепче прижался к нему, изо всех сил сжимая в объятиях. Несмотря ни на что, Азирафаэль был здесь.  
Он был призраком, призраком, сотканным из священного огня и света, все так же мертв, как и раньше. Кроули просто держал его, пока пламя вокруг них не погасло. В мягком белом свете он увидел, что тыльная сторона его ладоней все еще покрыта чешуей, но они уже не были так чудовищны, как раньше. Он все еще был зверем, но и самим собой тоже. Азирафаэль выиграл ему время. Время жить и уйти. Пора убираться из Ярнама, подальше от всех его грехов.  
Кроули лежал в объятиях, казалось, целую вечность. Достаточно долго, чтобы всхлипы и боль растаяли, превратившись в мягкую дрожь. Азирафаэль держал его все это время, его руки то входили, то выходили из физического плана, но всегда мягко касались Кроули.  
«Можешь отпустить меня» - было первое, что сказал Кроули. Азирафаэль кивнул, но не двинулся с места. Кроули встал, медленно проверяя новизну своего тела. Гибкое, худощавое, но не тощее, острое с притупленными краями. Все еще монстр, чешуйчатый и когтистый, но в сознании и бдительный. Ему просто придется привыкнуть к хвосту.  
Краем глаза он заметил корону, лежащую на земле так же незаметно, как и в первый раз. Белая жижа вокруг него извивалась в попытке сформироваться во что-то. Кроули зарычал и подошел к нему, думая о тех трудностях, которые доставил им тот его акт доброты. Если бы он вообще не дал эту дурацкую корону Азирафаэлю, всего этого бы не случилось. Он надавил на нее ступней и раздавил, удовлетворенно прислушиваясь, как трещит и лопается металл. Бледный гной перестал двигаться вместе с этим.  
Он наклонился, чтобы поднять меч, вытащил осколки кровавого камня из рукояти и бросил их на землю, где они разлетелись вдребезги. Он развернулся к Азирафаэлю, который тоже начал медленно подниматься.  
Кроули протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать на его бесплотные ноги. Азирафаэль вздохнул и заговорил, его голос был тихим и шепчущим, но все еще слышимым: «Адам положит конец охоте. Я объяснил ему, как это сделать. Я ... Я хочу покинуть это место, Кроули. Мне все равно, куда мы пойдем. Мне все равно, кто нас найдет. Я просто хочу уйти.»  
Кроули, который всю свою жизнь только и делал, что убегал, просто улыбнулся. В кои-то веки было что-то, в чем он был хорош. Впервые был кто-то, кто уйдет вместе с ним. Он был не один, и, если это будет в его силах, он никогда не будет один снова. «Ты вылечил меня» - вместо ответа сказал Кроули.  
Азирафаэль прижал его к себе: «Я не вылечил тебя. Огонь просто все очистил, как это всегда бывает. Я не знал, сработает ли это, но... я рад, что это не спалило тебя. Кроме того, я почти уверен, что если ты пройдешь через еще одну красную луну, то вернешься обратно, каким был, так что нам действительно нужно уходить.» Его тело теперь затвердевало, превращаясь во что-то мягко светящееся и условно физическое. «Пойдем на восток. Просто куда угодно, только бы не здесь.»  
«На восток, да?» - Кроули вручил ему меч и пошел, ведя Азирафаэля за руку. «Думаю, это подойдет. Ты действительно считаешь, что Адам все исправит?»  
«Да. Я рассказал ему, что это такое. Он... он такой умный ребенок. И у него есть Уорлок. Если и был кто-то, кто мог бы все это остановить, так это он.»  
Кроули стиснул зубы, ощупывая их своим странным раздвоенным языком. «Ладно. Но только потому, что я тоже больше не хочу здесь находиться. Я отсидел свой срок. Если Люси и Вельз захотят найти меня, я разберусь с этим позже.»  
«О, что за сантименты! Боюсь, мне придется согласиться» - Азирафаэль рассмеялся. «Ты знаешь... - он замолчал, - Габриэль тоже может прийти за мной.»  
«Кретин» - ответил Кроули.  
«Ты...ты должен знать, что именно так я и умер.»  
Кроули повернулся к нему: «Что?»  
«Габриэль. Я думаю. Я не уверен. У меня никогда не было доказательств. Меня отравили. Я единственный, кто был готов сказать "нет" его крестовому походу, и думаю, что это он убил меня. Но я вернулся, и он снова пытался избавиться от меня. Я умер...что, уже три раза? Очевидно, что это не сработает.»  
Кроули уставился на него и расхохотался. «Ну, на этот раз ты будешь не один. У меня нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы укусить его, если это понадобится.»  
Азирафаэль снова рассмеялся: «Я возьму это на заметку.»  
Вместе они встретили бледно-красный рассвет и отвели взгляд от кровавой луны. Сегодня охота была не их . Кроули передаст этот метафорический факел Адаму. Наконец, они смогут найти свою ценность в этом бодрствующем мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> оригинал состоит из 9 глав потому, что последняя посвящена иллюстрациям, так что не кидайтесь тапками  
> и пожелайте удачи нашим мальчикам, всем


End file.
